La vérité derrière ton masque
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Naruto déteste ses yeux. Ces yeux qui avaient vu tant de souffrance dans son enfance. Ces yeux qui pouvaient lire à l'intérieur même de l'âme. Malheureusement, une seule personne échappait à ce don terrifiant. Monde UA SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Titre: La vérité derrière ton masque**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Couple: SasuNaru**

**Rating: M mais je ne sais pas vraiment encore**

**Genre: Supernaturel/Romance/Drame/Humour et Mystère**

**Résumé: Naruto déteste ses yeux. Ces yeux qui avaient vu tant de souffrance dans son enfance. Ces yeux qui pouvaient lire à l'intérieur même de l'âme. Malheureusement, une seule personne échappait à ce don terrifiant**

**Note de l'auteur: **J'avais écris un début pour l'ami d'une amie (qui se reconnaîtra surement^^). Mais depuis quelque temps, j'avais modifié un peu mes idées et cela à créer cette fic. J'avais bossé durement dessus pour avoir un bon résultat et en voilà le fruit^^.

J'espère que vous aimerez ce début un peu court malheureusement mais qui deviendra plus long par la suite^^.

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à toutes^^**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**La vérité derrière ton masque **_

_**Prologue**_

_**.**_

Haine, colère, jalousie, tristesse et d'autres sentiments affreux. Pourtant c'était mon quotidien, un quotidien que je tentai de brider à tout prix. La cause, mes yeux. Ces yeux pourtant si beaux étaient ma malédiction.

Cela avait commencé lorsque je n'avais que six ans. Au début, j'étais capable de lire les sentiments de tout le monde à l'orphelinat. Malheureusement, au lieu d'avoir un remerciement pour un quelconque service, j'avais été isolé des enfants. Tout le monde disait que ce dont j'étais capable était une "malédiction". Personne ne pouvait m'aider alors que tout empirait autour de moi. Les sentiments que je voyais, étaient devenus l'âme même des personnes.

A l'âge de dix ans, j'avais été adopté par un homme qui m'avait soutenu, son nom Iruka Umino. Il était à l'époque un jeune assistant travaillant régulièrement avec des enfants "difficiles" ou qui possèdent d'énorme problème.

Je me rappelais, au début de nos séances, on se regardait dans le blanc des yeux. Je voyais et je sentais qu'il était anxieux. Les minutes avaient défilé lentement et je m'ennuyais fermement à chaque séance. Jusqu'au jour, où enfin, il prit la parole, me demandant pourquoi je n'arrivai pas à m'intégrer auprès des autres enfants. Ce n'était pas moi qui ne voulait pas c'était les autres, ils me rejetaient pleurant en comprenant que j'avais découvert ils ne savaient comment leurs terribles secrets.

Iruka avait été très ouvert sur mon cas, il m'avait laissé parler de tout ce dont j'étais de voir et il en était surpris. Qui ne le serait pas? Apprendre qu'un enfant pouvait lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert était une chose stupéfiante mais également effrayante. Seulement, Iruka ne pensait pas à ça, lorsque je lui avais demandé pourquoi avait-il été anxieux au début, il s'était excusé, c'était la première fois qu'il avait un cas comme le mien.

Nous avions discuté longuement, il me posait des questions pour vérifier mes dires sur ma capacité à lire les personnes. J'avais répondu juste à chacune de ses questions. Ma malédiction ne l'avait nullement effrayé au contraire, il était curieux d'en savoir plus sur mon "don" appelait-il. Pour lui, j'avais un don et non une malédiction.

Quelques mois étaient passés, Iruka revenait de moins en moins à l'orphelinat ayant d'autres enfants à s'occuper. Les injures avaient recommencé. Les enfants hurlaient "au monstre" quand je traversais un quelconque couloir de l'établissement. Les adultes ne répliquaient rien, au contraire, ils m'ignoraient, que je mangeais ou non ils s'en foutaient comme de leur première tenue de la semaine. J'étais redevenu l'enfant porteur d'une malédiction.

Chaque matin, j'avais regardé piteusement mon reflet dans un miroir, je haïssais mes yeux. Ce bleu océan qui lisait n'importe qui en une fraction de seconde. J'avais tenté à partir de ce jour de limiter l'utilisation de mes yeux. Je portais des lunettes de vue ou quand on me poussait violemment dans un couloir je fermai mes yeux. Je voyais leur colère, leur jalousie et surtout leur haine. Tout était visible à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur.

Finalement, Iruka était revenu et en me voyant avec plein d'hématome. Il s'indigna devant la passivité du personnel de l'orphelinat et suite à une plainte l'établissement ferma ses portes. Les enfants furent mis dans des familles d'accueil. Quand les autorités voulurent également m'emmener vers une de ces familles, Iruka s'était interposé, annonçant qu'il allait m'adopter et que les papiers étaient déjà prêts.

C'était la première fois qu'une personne voulait m'adopter. Iruka était devenu mon tuteur légal, m'enseignant les matières générales. Malheureusement, je n'arrivais jamais à me concentrer car je sentais toutes ses émotions. Elles passaient de la grande joie à un sérieux étonnant. Iruka était une personne très facile à lire, j'arrivai à savoir tous ses sentiments sans avoir recours à mes capacités.

Nous habitions dans une petite ville au large du New Jersey près de l'état de New York, son nom Konoha. La cité n'était pas bien grande mais elle était agréable plus que dans mon ancien orphelinat. Ici Iruka avait trouvé un moyen de palier à mon problème. Il avait acheté des lentilles colorées qui pouvaient limiter mes pupilles. Elles étaient une protection plutôt remarquable. Les couleurs étaient mon choix, je ne voulais plus de ses yeux bleus qui me détruisaient plus qu'ils ne m'aidaient. J'avais repris un nouveau départ.

Désormais, j'étais lycéen dans le célèbre lycée de Konoha. Mes yeux bleus lagons étaient en dehors de ma maison où j'habitai avec Iruka, rouge. J'avais des amis qui ignoraient le secret de mes yeux et il valait mieux qu'il en reste ainsi.

Je me nommais Naruto Uzumaki, j'avais 17 ans et j'étais en secondaire et l'année prochaine, je serai en cycle supérieur. Mes amis étaient Sakura Haruno, ma toute première amie, Kiba Inuzuka, Gaara no Sabaku, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Rock Lee et Tenten.

Sakura était une fille d'une grande sagesse mais possédant un tempérament de feu, elle n'avait pas honte d'être qui elle est. Kiba lui était quelqu'un d'énergique avec qui j'avais fait les quatre cents coups. Je devais avouer qu'au début on s'entendait comme chien et chat jusqu'à ce qu'on en vienne aux poings. De même pour Gaara, c'était un homme plutôt solitaire, détestant par dessus tout être en groupe mais depuis qu'il me côtoie il avait développé en lui un élan de sociabilité. Le reste de mes amis était venu naturellement mais c'était souvent une connaissance de quelqu'un.

Les cours allaient reprendre demain après avoir passé de magnifique fête de Thanksgiving, Noël, du nouvel an. Demain, j'allais remettre mes pupilles colorées qui avaient fait poser tant de questionnement auprès de mes amis. Je souris dans mon lit alors que je regardai la nuit présente ainsi que les premiers centimètres de neige qui recouvraient déjà les routes gelées.

Demain, j'allais retrouver mes amis mais également les cours ennuyeux de certain professeur. C'était sur cette pensée que je réussis à m'endormir doucement, ne me doutant nullement de comment allait se dérouler le lendemain.

* * *

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà la suite comme ça vous pourrez un peu plus d'idée sur l'histoire qui va suivre^^. Comme promis le chapitre est plus long que le premier. J'espère que vous l'aimerez.**

**Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé un review en espérant que la suite vous convient^^.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapitre 1**_

**.**

Le réveil sonna annonçant le début de la fin de mes vacances. J'allai retourner en cours et retrouver mes fidèles compagnons. Je me dirigeai lentement comme un condamné jusque dans la salle de bain. J'ouvris l'arrivé d'eau attendant l'eau chaude. J'enlevais mon boxer pour me glisser dans la baignoire et retirer les dernières traces de sommeil.

Je pris une noisette de shampoing saveur printanier et je l'appliquai sur mes cheveux blonds, créant une fine mousse. Je rinçais chaque partie de mon cure chevelu avant de prendre mon savon saveur mangue.

Une fois ma douche terminée, je pris deux serviettes. Une pour cacher mes parties intimes et une autre pour mes cheveux. J'allais vers le miroir enlevant les petites traces de buée sur la paroi vitrée. Je me mirai à travers la fine couche de vapeur et je vis la couleur de la malédiction, le bleu de mes yeux. Je pris rapidement ma petite boîte où étaient mises mes lentilles et je les mis rapidement.

L'iris de mes yeux était désormais rouge, me donnant un aspect plus félin surtout avec mes trois traits fins sur chacune de mes joues. Ma peau était légèrement bronzée donnant une légère couleur caramel.

Je sortis de la salle de bain allant directement dans mon placard pour chercher mes vêtements. Je pris un tee-shirt blanc que j'enveloppai d'une chemise à manche longue noir avec des petites écritures dans mon dos. J'ajoutai un bracelet à pique noir à mon poignet gauche. Je tentai vainement de dompté mes cheveux indisciplinés sans succès avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour rejoindre Iruka dans la cuisine.

J'entrai dans la pièce et je vis mon tuteur s'attabler aux fourneaux pour me préparer mon repas du midi, n'ayant pas assez de sou pour me payer quotidiennement le repas à la cafétéria. Il me prépara un sandwich avec plein de gourmandise pour me tenir l'estomac. Un goûter pour le matin si j'avais un petit creux, un fruit et de l'eau citronné.

Mon petit déjeuner était déjà prêt contenant une tasse de café noir sans sucre, des tartines grillées possédant une légère couche de beurre sur sa mie et une banane. Iruka voulait que je garde une alimentation plutôt équilibré et stable. Il nous arrivait de manger un repas gras mais c'était seulement occasionnel, au moins une fois par mois.

- Alors Naruto, es-tu prêt à reprendre les cours? me demanda Iruka délaissant sa tâche journalière.

- Hn, répondis-je et il vint vers moi regardant mes yeux avec un certain intérêt.

- Tu arrives à lire en moi ou pas? S'inquiéta-t-il

- Iruka, il est facile de lire en toi. Je n'ai pas besoin de mes yeux pour savoir que tu t'inquiètes qu'un jour je triche à un contrôle ou que quelqu'un découvre ce que toi et mon opticien savez, répliquai-je, mes lentilles marchent très bien et puis pour te rassurer je prends également mes lunettes de vue.

Je finis mon petit déjeuner et je retourne dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents ainsi que prendre ma boîte de lentille que je mis dans mon sac avant de le récupérer. Je commençai à partir et je pris le déjeuner qu'Iruka m'avait préparé avec soin. Je sortis de la petite maison où on habitait, elle n'était pas trop loin du centre-ville et plutôt loin des quartiers malfamés. Iruka l'avait obtenu en héritage par ses grands-parents décédés il y avait quelque année. C'étaient des personnes vraiment gentils et très prévenants. Ils m'avaient accueilli à bras ouvert comme un membre de la famille, respectant ma décision de garder mon nom de famille au lieu de prendre celui d'Iruka.

Je marchai tranquillement dans les rues de Konoha allant vers le lycée n'ayant nullement besoin d'utiliser ma voiture pour rejoindre mon école. Malgré, que pour moi c'était mieux que de prendre les transports en commun, où je pouvais sentir l'âme des gens stressés par la rentrée des scolaires ou encore euphorique, racontant tous leurs exploits pendant les vacances ainsi que leurs cadeaux. J'avais tenté une fois et c'était horrible, j'avais l'impression de n'avoir aucune lentille pour me protéger convenablement. Je ne voyais pas tout mais une grande partie et ma peur n'arrangeait pas mon affaire.

Depuis, je préférai partir tôt et aller à l'école à pied plutôt qu'utiliser les transports en commun. Je mis mes écouteurs sur une chanson plutôt populaire du moment. Je voyais les habitants de Konoha ouvrir un à un leurs stores pour annoncer que leur boutique était désormais ouverte après deux semaines de fête.

La ville était quelque peu remuait par la reprise de ses vacances. Je pouvais remarquer des personnes en costume cravate courir avec leur sac sous le bras avant d'attendre leur voiture. J'entendais des personnes s'énerver ou encore embrasser mari et enfant. La reprise ressemblait toujours à ça, encore et toujours des sentiments négatifs ou des sentiments positifs cela dépendaient des personnes.

J'aurai peut-être du demander à Iruka de m'emmener car je connaissais à paniquer ne m'attendant pas à avoir autant de monde par ici surtout vers sept heures et demi alors que l'école primaire ne commençait qu'à neuf heures, le collège à huit heure et demi et le lycée à huit heures. Je voyais déjà des enfants rire dans la rue avec leurs parents babillant énergiquement tout ce qu'ils remarquaient. Je décidai de continuer mon chemin tentant de contrôler mes craintes.

"_Franchement, les fêtes sont nazes, on ne voit que des ivrognes_", entendis-je et je regardai un homme allongé au sol vêtu salement. Il n'avait pas l'air très aimable et surtout il semblait gelé par le froid de l'hiver.

- Qu'est-ce que t'a stupide gamin? Cracha l'homme des rues et je passai rapidement mon chemin ne voulant pas avoir d'ennui.

Les sentiments des personnes continuaient à affluer dans mon esprit. Il y avait trop de monde par ici j'entendais le quart de leur plainte. Mes lentilles commençaient à être inefficaces, je devais retourner chez l'opticien d'Iruka qui était au courant de ma situation. Il réussissait à adapter des lentilles à chaque personne qu'il reçoit. Je pris mon téléphone portable envoyant un message à mon tuteur l'informant que j'aurai peut-être du retard ce soir.

Je l'envoyai avant d'aller chercher dans mon répertoire le numéro de l'opticien qui répondit rapidement.

-_ Cabinet du docteur Jiraya Sennin, j'écoute_, dit la personne à l'autre bout du fil

- Bonjour, c'est Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, répondis-je calmement.

-_ Naruto! Sa fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles, bonne année_, répliqua-t-il avec une certaine joie dans sa voix. J'étais tout de même son client préféré,_ quel bon vent t'amène?_

- Merci à toi aussi. Il faut refaire mes lentilles, expliquai-je rapidement

-_ Sa recommence?_ L'entendis-je soupirer doucement,_ il faut que je reprenne les dimensions de ton iris. Pendant les vacances c'était difficile d'avoir pour toi des lentilles de rechange. Les seuls laboratoires d'ouvert dans le coin, c'était New York._

Je soufflai doucement avant d'annoncer que j'irai le voir après ma journée de cours.

-_ Tu sais Naruto, si c'est urgent. Tu peux venir maintenant je n'ai pas trop de rendez-vous ce matin si tu as une heure de trou, tu viens et je reprends les données de tes yeux pour t'en refaire des nouvelles_, me proposa Jiraya.

- J'ai trois heures de trou à 10h45 et je reprends à 13h30, répondis-je

-_ Parfait! Alors je te note en priorité pour 10h45 sa te va?_ me demanda l'opticien

- Oui, je serai à l'heure, merci encore de me prendre aussi rapidement, souris-je avant de raccrocher et de ranger mon téléphone.

Jiraya s'était toujours occupé de moi, la première fois que j'étais venu avec Iruka et que ce dernier avait expliqué ma situation à l'opticien. Ce dernier m'avait rapidement pris en charge affirmant qu'il pouvait trouver une solution adéquate pour mon problème de don qui empirait au fur et à mesure que je grandissais. Jiraya avait deux métiers il travaillait en temps qu'opticien pour arrondir ses fins de mois mais il était également écrivain. Quand il avait su que j'étais capable de lire les sentiments ainsi que l'âme des gens qui m'entourent, curieux, il m'avait posé plein de question. C'était un homme simple mais curieux voir très curieux. Ses questions étaient à la fois professionnel mais aussi pour attiser sa curiosité d'écrivain.

Depuis désormais six ans, Jiraya était devenu mon opticien attitré étant le seul à pouvoir en quelque sorte palier le problème de mes yeux.

XXX

J'étais enfin arrivé à mon lycée et je cherchais ma troupe d'ami qui devait déjà être là.

- Naruto, s'exclama une voix que je reconnus facilement et je vis au loin une chevelure d'un rose flamboyant. Je souris en voyant ma douce amie Sakura. Cette dernière courut vers moi réclamant son câlin, bonne année Naruto.

- Bonne année à toi aussi mais tu sais qu'on s'était envoyé des messages pour la nouvelle année, dis-je

- Oui mais en vrai c'est mieux, sourit-elle de toutes ses dents.

Mon amie était une personne plutôt énergique, elle était pour moi une grande sœur malgré les difficultés rencontrées. On était vraiment très proche et c'était naturellement qu'on était sorti ensemble mais cela n'avait pas dépassé le troisième mois. Nous avions remarqué que ce n'était pas ce qu'on voulait tous les deux. On était peut-être proche mais le "nous" ne marchait pas. Les disputes étaient souvent là. Elle voulait absolument voir la vraie couleur de mes yeux et je refusais à chaque fois. Sakura avait tout tenté pour voir quel couleur se cachait derrière ce rouge.

Au bout du troisième mois, Sakura était venue à l'improviste chez moi. J'avais laissé mes lentilles à Jiraya pour qu'il puisse s'en occuper. Iruka était parti faire des courses et c'était là que mon amie était apparue sur le pas de ma porte. Heureuse, de voir enfin la couleur de mes yeux. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'hurler à qui voulait l'entendre qu'ils étaient magnifiques. Je l'avais rapidement emmené à l'intérieur alors que je voyais toute sa joie intérieur et j'avais vu quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais du voir, ses sentiments pour moi.

Sakura, désormais heureuse, avait voulu m'embrasser mais je lui demandais si c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait. Le doute était visible sur son visage. Nous avions alors passé l'après-midi à discuter comme on avait l'habitude à l'école. Je lui avais également expliqué que je portais des lentilles à cause d'un "énorme problème de vue". Je ne lui avais pas parlé de mon don/malédiction me disant que c'était la meilleure solution pour nous deux. Elle comprenait en quelque sorte pourquoi je refusais tant d'enlever mes lentilles et nous nous étions séparés en restant en bon terme retrouvant notre complicité perdue.

Depuis, Sakura était la seule à connaître la couleur de mes yeux et elle n'en avait jamais divulgué la couleur respectant notre secret. Nos amis avaient été tristes de nous voir séparer mais heureux que nous soyons restés amis.

- Kiba et Shikamaru sont à la table là-bas, sourit-elle en pointant une petite table éloignée des autres où je pouvais voir mon meilleur ami Kiba me faire de grand signe. Je lui rendis alors que Sakura me prit le bras pour rentrer dans le bâtiment principal du lycée, il faut que j'aille en vie scolaire pour déposer quelque papier pour la prochaine réunion du conseil des élèves.

Je soupirai doucement me rappelant que mon amie était une fille très organisée surtout que la prochaine réunion à lieu dans deux mois à peu près. Après tout, elle était la présidente du conseil.

Je faisais également partit du conseil comme secrétaire de Sakura ou vice-président. Je prenais facilement des notes et ma capacité à facilement analyser les personnes dans la pièce l'avait impressionnée.

- Tu en penses quoi de Yagura? demanda-t-elle pour récolter des informations.

- Un garçon plus discipliné qui respectera les délais, répondis-je me rappelant des propositions qu'avait énoncé la personne.

- Uni? Continua mon amie.

- Fille discrète et timide, enchaînai-je

- Julian?

- Garçon dynamique mais qui a du mal à tenir en place.

Sakura me sourit en me tendant mes anciennes notes.

- Tu pourras dire à Yagura que son projet a été retenu? me demanda-t-elle prenant un double de mes documents.

- Oui ne t'en fait pas, j'irai le voir après mon rendez-vous avec Jiraya, répondis-je regardant de nouveau le dossier de Yagura.

- Encore un problème avec tes lentilles? S'inquiéta mon amie

- Hn.

- Et tu as réussi à avoir rapidement un rendez-vous? S'étonna-t-elle, il faut au moins six mois pour avoir un rendez-vous avec un opticien surtout un qui a tout de même une renommée.

- Je suis le patient préféré de Jiraya et il sait que quand je dois le voir c'est que cela devient urgent, expliquai-je

- Mais tout de même, sa remonte depuis quand ton problème?

- Ce matin.

- Il n'y a pas à dire ton opticien s'occupe bien de toi, soupira-t-elle, tu pourras lui demander s'il peut une fois me prendre rapidement au lieu que j'attende six mois pour un contrôle de mes yeux?

Je souris doucement alors qu'on arrivait près de la vie scolaire où on vit un garçon, sans doute un nouveau.

"_Il est trop beau_" entendis-je et je vis Sakura rougir devant la vue de "l'apollon" devant nous. Ses yeux émeraude semblaient briller d'une drôle d'étincelle.

J'avais un mal de tête alors que j'entendais tout le monde dans le couloir. Mes lentilles ne protégeaient plus vraiment mes yeux. Je voyais dans le couloir l'âme des étudiants et j'entendais les paroles cachées de leur âme.

"_J'en ai marre de ces cours, j'étais mieux en vacance_", entendis-je d'un côté, "_Oh non! Mon mascara a coulé!_" d'un autre, "_E=12 multiplié par le résultat de l'équation suivante_" en voyant une jeune fille avec son livre de maths, "_Encore des élèves incultes_" lorsqu'un professeur passa.

Mon teinte avait du être effrayant car Sakura me réveilla me secouant presque comme un prunier. Le nouveau sorti du bureau et j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant qu'effectivement c'était un beau garçon, plutôt grand en tout cas plus que moi. Des cheveux aussi sombres que ses yeux légèrement. Son peau était aussi belle que de la porcelaine. Il était vêtu de manière simple et décontracter mais pourtant cela lui donner un style plutôt classe.

Le nouveau s'avança vers nous et lorsqu'il passa près de moi. J'écarquillai les yeux le suivant du regard. Je ne voyais rien. Je me tournai vers Sakura où je vis son âme totalement euphorique.

"_Il est encore plus beau de face!_" entendis-je et je compris que mon amie avait eu le coup de foudre pour le nouvel élève. La responsable de vie scolaire nous appela et Sakura oublia deux secondes son bel inconnu pour lui rendre le compte rendu de la réunion d'avant les vacances.

- Toujours aussi efficace mademoiselle Haruno, sourit la jeune femme, son nom était Shizune Ton, elle était également l'infirmière du lycée. Elle était contrairement à d'autre personne de la vie scolaire, une jeune femme plutôt gentille qui était prête à écouter chaque problème de n'importe quel étudiant.

La première sonnerie retentit et je n'avais pas pu finir de souhaiter la bonne année à tous mes amis. Sakura me conseilla de partir devant et de prévenir notre professeur de son retard. J'hochai la tête et j'allais au cours d'histoire où je m'assis assez loin des étudiants. Je pris mes affaires d'histoire et sans le vouloir je percutai mon sac dévalant toutes mes affaires ainsi que ma boîte de lentille. Je me levai de ma chaise commençant à ramasser mes cahiers et je vis une main blanche me tendre ma boîte.

Je redressai ma tête et je vis le nouvel étudiant.

- Tu as perdu ça, me dit-il doucement.

- Merci, soufflai-je alors que je pris ma boîte pour la ranger dans mon sac de cours.

Je le vis froncer les sourcils avant qu'il ne se détende.

- Je me nomme Sasuke Uchiha enchanté, se présenta le nouveau

- Naruto Uzumaki, répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

Le professeur entra dans la salle nous intimant d'aller à nos places et je vis Sasuke s'installer à côté de moi. Sakura arriva quelque temps après avec un mot de la vie scolaire avant de venir devant moi où elle m'expliqua par écrit qu'il fallait rapidement préparer le carnaval du lycée. Je soupirai me disant qu'on devait surement préparer une réunion du conseil pour avoir plusieurs idées sur comment allait se dérouler la journée carnaval.

Le cours commença et le professeur avait prévu une petite interrogation de début d'année pour voir si nous avions révisé pendant les vacances. Mon voisin de table ne fut pas dispensé de ce petit contrôle surprise. Nous avions rapidement rendu les copies et il nous donna des petits exercices à faire dans le livre scolaire sur la seconde guerre mondiale. Je sortis mon bouquin et je le mis sur la table.

- Je peux suivre avec toi? me demanda Sasuke et je souris lui répondant un bien sur.

"_Naruto a trop de la chance_", entendis-je et je vis l'âme de Sakura m'envoyait des éclairs. Je déglutis alors que je remarquai que d'autres filles me dévisageaient, la jalousie. Je soupirai bruyamment sous le regard légèrement interrogateur de Sasuke. Je lui dis que ce n'était rien et je me remis à mes exercices. Je voyais du coin de l'œil le professeur corriger nos copies et je remarquai qu'il était de plus en plus déprimé au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait nos contrôles.

Soudain, je vis son âme s'étonner en voyant une copie. Puis il passa à une autre et cela se calma avant de redevenir de la dépression. Je regardai toute la salle et je voyais l'âme de tout le monde sauf celle de Sasuke qui était concentré dans son exercice. Le nouveau leva les yeux me regardant, je me sentis gêné et je détournai les yeux.

- C'est des lentilles? Souffla-t-il

Je le regardai et il pointa ses yeux.

- Tes iris, elles sont rouges et avec la boîte que j'ai ramassée j'imagine que tu portes des lentilles, expliqua-t-il

Il était de plus en plus perturbant et je n'arrivai pas du tout à lire en lui comme je le faisais régulièrement avec un bon nombre de personne. Le cours d'histoire se finit et le professeur nous convia à récupérer nos copies, je pris la mienne et je fus content de ma note j'avais eu un A. Sakura soupira en me montrant son B+ râlant que j'avais eu plus qu'elle. Les notes volaient généralement entre D et C avec ce professeur, il y avait certaine exception comme Sakura et moi. Nous pouvions atteindre au maximum A mais jamais personne n'avait eu de A+, ce professeur notait très sévèrement ses copies.

Je vis Sasuke sortir et j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant un miracle j'avais réussi à entrapercevoir la note du nouveau, un A+.

XXX

A 10h45, j'allais au cabinet de Jiraya qui m'accueillit avec un immense sourire. Je voyais dans la salle d'attente une vieille dame qui semblait attendre son tour. L'opticien lui demanda d'attendre un peu qu'il devait d'abord s'occuper de moi. Je m'excusai auprès de la personne âgée avant d'aller voir mon opticien pour l'informer que je pouvais attendre qu'il ait fini avec la dame. Cette dernière semblait très gentille et comme l'avait dit Sakura ce matin, elle avait sans doute du attendre six mois pour avoir un rendez-vous.

La dame me remercia et partit à la suite de mon opticien. Je pris mon baladeur et je me mis de la musique alors que je prenais mon boîtier de lentille dans mon sac, les retirant délicatement. Je les remis dans la boîte avant de soupirer voyant tout, sentant n'importe quelle émotion.

"_J'ai un rendez-vous!_", entendis-je en regardant la secrétaire, son âme batifolait dans tous les sens.

Je soupirai préférant oublier tout ceci. J'avais mes yeux totalement à découvert et je vis la porte du cabinet s'ouvrir sur une personne que j'ignorai préférant lire un magazine people. Je remarquai que dans le bouquin les informations proposées étaient plutôt tirées par les cheveux. J'entendis plus que je sentis la personne s'assoir dans la salle d'attente.

- C'est à ça que ressemble véritablement tes yeux, dit une voix plutôt suave et grave, je me redressai et je vis Sasuke me sourire narquoisement.

J'écarquillai les yeux en le voyant me demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Je le regardai et je ne voyais toujours pas d'âme, je n'entendais pas le murmure de ses sentiments. J'étais pourtant à découvert mes yeux auraient du lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert comme n'importe quelle personne normale.

- Naruto c'est à toi, m'appela Jiraya.

Je posai le magazine avant de rejoindre sa salle d'examen. Après quelque test, il m'informa que ma vue n'avait pas bougé et que tout allait bien.

- Je pense qu'il me reste une boîte de lentille pour toi dans ma réserve personnelle, je te la donne mais il faudra que tu reviennes dans une semaine d'ici là je t'en aurai refait une paire, sourit-il allant dans son placard, qu'est-ce que tu as vu aujourd'hui?

- De la jalousie, de l'excitation et de la joie, énumérai-je

- Ton don est rare Naruto, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux le brider? Soupira Jiraya

- Ce "don" que tu dis empire d'année en année. Au début, je voyais seulement les sentiments et maintenant je peux entendre l'âme parler, expliquai-je.

- Qu'est-ce que la mienne dit?

Je regardai son âme avant de soupirer.

- Que tu devrais aller jeter un coup d'œil aux vestiaires de la piscine municipale pour voir si les filles de l'aquagym se changent.

Jiraya rougit avant de toussoter et de me tendre ma nouvelle boîte de lentille. Il prit l'ancienne avant de la jeter à la poubelle. J'allais vers un miroir et je mis mes verres de contact. Je me tournai vers Jiraya et son âme avait disparu. Je souris l'informant que c'était bon.

- Fait attention. La prochaine fois, j'en ferai des plus résistantes, m'informa Jiraya

Je souris avant de régler l'opticien et je quittai le cabinet, lançant un dernier regard dans la salle d'attente où je ne vis personne.

XXX

Je retournai au lycée pour retrouver mes amis et ainsi manger tranquillement ensemble.

Sakura sourit en me voyant arriver et je fus heureux de ne voir aucune âme autour de moi. Je me sentais normal.

Dans notre petit groupe du midi, il y avait Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji et Lee. Tenten était partie à son club d'arme. Nous discutâmes joyeusement jusqu'à ce que Sakura mette sur le plateau l'histoire du nouvel élève qui était arrivé ce matin dans notre classe. Nous l'écoutions parler de Sasuke comme s'il s'agissait d'un dieu descendu sur Terre pour lui voler son coeur. Je n'avais pas besoin de voir son âme pour comprendre qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de ce Sasuke.

- D'ailleurs Naruto. Demain soir, on a une réunion avec le conseil des élèves pour carnaval ainsi que les manifestations étudiantes, me renseigna Sakura.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je serai là, répondis-je.

- Pour en revenir à Sasuke..., continua-t-elle sur sa lancée.

Je soupirai me disant que cette après-midi risquait d'être longue. Je ne mettais pas tromper surtout que nous avions SVT avec Orochimaru, le professeur spécialisé dans la dissection de souris. Des rumeurs racontaient qu'une fois les souris ouvertes, il les donnait à son serpent de compagnie, Manda. J'étais en binôme avec Sasuke -à cause de la loi de l'alphabet- qui ouvrait le rongeur avec beaucoup de facilité alors que je manquai de vomir mon repas de midi. Quelle idée d'avoir SVT juste après le repas.

Sasuke était concentré sur sa tâche et je vis un peu plus loin sur les paillasses Sakura également concentrait sur son rongeur mort. Orochimaru passait entre les rangs observant le travail de chacun. Arrivé à la notre, le professeur nous regarda avant d'observer sa souris.

- Très bon travail, Sasuke, c'est la première fois que je vois un étudiant ouvrir avec aisance une souris, siffla-t-il comme un serpent.

Le nouveau remercia le professeur avant de reprendre sa tâche.

- Laissez donc votre partenaire continuer, sourit le professeur sadiquement en me regardant.

Je blêmis à vue d'œil, je savais que j'étais dans la ligne de mire d'Orochimaru. Cela avait commencé lors de ma première année de lycée quand j'étais venu comme tous les jours en cours avec mes lentilles. Le professeur m'avait ordonné d'enlever ces "ridicules lentilles" et je ne pouvais pas alors il s'était acharné sur moi. Sakura avait beau dire au professeur que c'était un problème médical, il ne voulait rien entendre.

Sasuke se poussa me laissant en tête à tête avec la souris ouverte et épinglée. Mon estomac en était tout retourné, je détestais les dissections surtout quand le professeur me regardait avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux. Je savais que j'allais passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

- Bien alors Naruto, où est l'intestin? me demanda Monsieur Orochimaru

Je pris le scalpel qu'avait laissé Sasuke et je montrais du bout de la lame l'immense tuyau.

- Parfait, faites-le sortir, continua-t-il

Je déglutis en prenant une pince sortant le long tuyau de l'appareil digestif. Le professeur regarda scrupuleusement mes actions quelque peu maladroites. Je savais qu'il allait bientôt sortir une réplique cinglante devant toute la classe.

- Enfin, vous faîtes quelque chose de bien, dit le professeur mais il allait sur une autre paillasse pour prendre la préparation d'un autre élève pour me le montrer. La souris était à moitié déchiqueter et l'odeur de son sang emplissait mes narines. Je voyais des morceaux de chair autour de l'animal manquant de vomir, vous voyez Naruto même un débutant peut parvenir à extraire un intestin d'une souris et sans doute plus rapidement que vous.

Les rires fusèrent dans la salle et je ne savais du tout ou me mettre.

- Veuillez m'excuser professeur mais l'important c'est de retirer l'intestin peut importe le temps, entendis-je à côté de moi, Sasuke m'avait défendu.

Je sentais que les élèves avaient tous blêmi d'un coup et la sonnerie retentit empêchant le massacre d'avoir lieu. Personne ne s'opposait à Orochimaru s'en en payer les conséquences. Je fus soulagé en apprenant que finalement je finissais plus tôt et je partis au parc de Konoha pour me détendre près du terrain de jeux.

Je m'installai contre un arbre et je commençai mes devoirs pour demain et pour mercredi n'ayant surement pas le temps avec la réunion de demain soir. Je voyais les enfants s'amusaient avec leurs parents, l'école primaire avait terminé leur rentrée des classes et maintenant il profitait des derniers rayons de soleil. Je souris avant de décider qu'il était temps pour moi de rentrer pour retrouver Iruka.

XXX

Le lendemain, la réunion fut très longue tellement que j'avais manqué de m'endormir. Sakura avait d'ailleurs tout fait pour m'empêcher de fermer les yeux, c'était plutôt difficile. Après tout, c'était comme demander à Lee de ne plus vénéré notre professeur de sport. Les discussions allaient de bon coeur, chacun énoncer des idées pour le carnaval. Les seules idées qui avaient finalement été retenues étaient celles d'un concours de déguisement l'après-midi ainsi qu'un buffet. Je pus enfin me reposer dès que je fus chez moi.

Demain, je devais rendre mes écrits à Sakura pour qu'elle puisse proposer aux professeurs la thèse de la réunion dans les plus brefs délais. Pour elle, cela veut dire que dans deux jours tout était prêt.

Je retirai mes lentilles les mettant dans ma boîte et je me déshabillai mettant un pyjama plutôt chaud avant de m'endormir dans les couettes de mon lit.

Soudain au beau milieu de la nuit, un courant d'air frais me réveilla et je vis ma fenêtre ouverte. J'étais pourtant sur de l'avoir fermé. Je me levai pour aller la fermer et en contre bas je crus apercevoir une silhouette sombre partir en courant. J'avais pu remarquer qu'un seul détail qui m'avait surpris, l'inconnu était comme Sasuke. Je n'avais pas pu voir son âme.

* * *

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde! Je suis fière de vous présenter la suite qui m'a pris pas mal de temps, plus que je le pensais. Je vous informe que la suite ne sera surement pas là demain mais probablement Mercredi. Ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent mais possède un peu plus d'information. **

**Sachez que le début de ce chapitre ma fait repenser à l'un des nombreux livres que j'ai lu (sur le fantastique). Peut-être qu'il y en a qui connaitra. Il pourra donc arriver qu'au début d'un chapitre il y a ceci.**

**Pour vous rappelez, nous sommes dans le monde actuel en Amérique et dans l'état du New Jersey à Konoha (mais la dernière chose vous le savez^^).**

**Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser un petit review cela me permet d'avoir le courage de continuer à poursuivre mon idée et me dire que finalement elle n'est pas aussi nulle (désolé, stresse quand tu nous tiens car c'est vraiment stressant de poster une fic on se demande toujours si c'est bien).**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Journal intime, vendredi 10 Janvier,_

_Cela fait maintenant une semaine que je suis arrivé dans le lycée de Konoha, les habitudes des lycéens n'avaient pas du tout changé. J'étais avant dans le lycée d'Oto dans l'Utah et malheureusement tout était pareil. Les filles avaient eu le coup de foudre pour moi, j'avais même réussi à faire craquer la présidente du conseil des élèves, Sakura Haruno. Seulement pour une fois, j'avais eu une exception, cette exception dont je ne comprenais pas, Naruto Uzumaki le vice-président du conseil des élèves._

_Nous deux, nous étions totalement différents et pourtant lui était un humain et moi j'étais un immortel, un vampire. Il était facile pour nous de lire à l'intérieur des personnes qu'on croise seulement lui, je n'arrivai pas à lire la moindre chose. Etait-ce à cause de ces lentilles couleur rouge ou était-il lui aussi un immortel? Non, j'avais sentis son sang afflué dans ses veines. Alors qui était-il?_

_Je l'avais vu partir à la pause de 10 heures pour rejoindre un cabinet d'opticien. J'avais surpris en le voyant rentrer dedans et je le suivis doucement. Je fus également étonné en voyant le nom du propriétaire de la pension dans laquelle j'habitais, Kakashi Hatake. J'ouvris la porte facilement et je suivais Naruto dans l'ombre. Je le vis rentrer et j'attendis quelque minute avant de rentrer dans le cabinet d'homme de nom de Jiraya Sennin. La secrétaire ne m'avait pas remarqué trop occupé à s'extasier sur son futur rendez-vous._

_Je cherchai la salle d'attente et c'était là que je le vis. Il lisait un magazine people. Il avait retiré ses lentilles dévoilant des yeux d'un bleu enchanteur. Je le regardai avant de m'assoir en face de lui et il avait redressé la tête. J'avais souris intérieurement me disant qu'il avait du voir un fantôme. Je le mirai avec un certain intérêt, je cherchai à lire en lui mais encore une fois quelque chose me bloquer. Comment un simple humain pouvait bloquer les pouvoirs d'un vampire? Je n'entendais rien venant de lui et ce n'était pas à cause de ses lentilles._

_Il était vraiment immunisé contre mes pouvoirs. Ce garçon avait tout d'un coup piqué mon intérêt. Finalement, je resterai peut-être à Konoha plus longtemps._

XXX

Sasuke s'étira longuement sur sa chaise de bureau décontractant ses muscles qui craquèrent sous l'effort de son mouvement. Son sourire narquois était visible sur ses fines lèvres légèrement rosées.

Après quelque minute, il ferma son journal avant de le ranger sous une latte de la chambre. Le vampire alla vers un portrait qui représentait l'un des fondateurs de Konoha et il retira le tableau qui cachait un coffre. Sasuke entra le code et il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Dedans, il y avait une vieille bouteille de whisky et des poches de sang.

Le nouveau prit la bouteille et referma son coffre. Il s'installa dans son canapé se servant une dose généreuse de boisson alcoolisée avant de boire le contenu d'un coup. Il se resservit un autre verre avant d'avaler de nouveau tout le récipient.

Soudain, le regard de Sasuke se fronça alors qu'il regardait sur sa gauche une personne se tenant contre la porte. Ce dernier était plutôt grand ressemblant presque au cadet. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient attachés par un élastique sombre. Ses yeux reflétaient une immense soif et il alla vers le tableau pour ouvrir le coffre et prendre une poche de sang qu'il avala goulument.

- Itachi, ce n'est pas toi qui as dit qu'on devait se faire discret? Râla Sasuke

- Ce n'est qu'une poche de sang et toi alors boire deux verres de whisky pur ce n'est pas très discret, répliqua le plus grand.

- Hn, sourit discrètement le vampire.

Sasuke prit un autre verre avant de le boire. Il posa son verre sur la table basse avant de prendre une position plutôt décontracté.

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, souffla le plus jeune attirant le regard d'Itachi

- Et qu'est-ce donc petit frère? demanda-t-il

- Un humain capable de bloquer mes pouvoirs, celui de lire en lui.

Itachi écarquilla les yeux avant de reprendre contenance.

- Ceci est impossible, aucun vulgaire humain ne peut bloquer un tel pouvoir. Serait-ce l'alcool qui t'a embrumé l'esprit? Rit l'aîné, franchement Sasuke, ta blague est nulle en quatre siècles d'existence aucun humain n'avait été capable d'une telle chose. Seulement les immortels, es-tu sur que ton "humain" ne soit pas l'un des nôtres?

- Je sentais son sang dans ses veines c'est bien un humain, répondit sérieusement Sasuke, viens au lycée lundi et tu verras par toi-même.

- J'avais surtout prévu de dormir lundi, tu sais très bien que j'ai plus de mal à supporter le soleil que toi, pleurnicha Itachi, pourquoi ne pas l'emmener ici ton humain?

- Pour qu'il serve de casse-croûte? Hors de question, c'est la première fois depuis que je vis cette vie de vampire que je m'amuse enfin, sourit sournoisement Sasuke

XXX

Je soupirai. Le week-end était trop rapide, plus rapide que les jours d'école. Ce soir, je devais récupérer mes nouvelles lentilles, je déprimais d'avance. Je franchis comme toujours le portail et je fus surpris de voir Sasuke accompagné de quelqu'un avec des lunettes de soleil. Je frôlai presque le nouveau et je partis rejoindre mes amis qui semblaient plus qu'heureux de revoir.

- Naruto, il paraît qu'aujourd'hui il n'y a pas monsieur Orochimaru, s'extasia Sakura

J'écarquillai les yeux me demandant si je ne rêvais pas. Le professeur qui me détestait le plus était absent.

- Et pour cause, il paraît qu'il est malade, continua mon amie.

Je n'en revenais pas, monsieur Orochimaru, celui qu'on surnommait le professeur jamais absent n'était pas là. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Soudain, quelque chose me revint en mémoire.

- Vous savez c'est qui la personne avec Sasuke? Demandai-je

- Il s'agit de son frère, me répondit Shikamaru.

- Comment ça se fait qu'il soit là? M'étonnai-je

- Il paraît que Sasuke habite dans la pension Hatake à la sortie de Konoha. Personne n'est jamais allé là-bas, le propriétaire de cette pension est étrange ainsi que ses résidents. Enfin maintenant, il n'y a que ces deux-là dans la pension, expliqua Choji mangeant son paquet de chips.

- J'avais entendu parler de cette pension. Elle n'avait pas fait un énorme scandale il y a neuf ans? demanda Tenten.

J'écarquillai les yeux avant de baisser la tête.

- Si c'est bien ça, il paraît que les résidents sont devenus fous, s'exclama Sakura continuant la conversation, il n'arrêtait pas de s'en prendre à tout le monde. Ma mère était très effrayée à l'idée de me laisser sortir seule dans les rues à cause d'eux.

- Pareil pour moi et toi Naruto? me demanda Kiba

Je redressai ma tête et je vis Sakura frapper la tête de mon ami. Ce dernier posa rapidement ses mains sur sa bouche comprenant ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Je n'étais pas encore arrivé il y a neuf ans, soufflai-je, et puis comment voulais-tu que mes parents me préviennent d'un quelconque danger alors qu'ils ne sont plus là. Sakura, on se retrouve dans la classe.

Je commençai à partir me rappelant de la discussion de tantôt. Tout le monde se connaissait déjà avant que j'arrive, tout le monde habitait déjà à Konoha. De temps en temps, il m'arrivait d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse surtout quand ils parlaient de souvenir de quand je n'étais pas là où pire encore quand ils discutaient de leurs parents.

Je n'avais personne à part Iruka et Jiraya. La seule personne de mon groupe qui faisait attention aux moindres détails était sans nul doute Sakura.

- Naruto! s'exclama une voix dans mon dos et je la vis courir vers moi.

Je souris doucement avant de rejoindre mon casier pour récupérer mes cours du matin.

- Tu sais Naruto, Kiba parle sans réfléchir, dit difficilement Sakura entre deux respirations.

- Je le sais ne t'en fait pas, souris-je, on ne le changera pas. Il est toujours aussi gaffeur.

- Oui mais pourquoi tu nous demandais par rapport à la personne avec Sasuke? S'étonna-t-elle

- C'est juste que j'étais surpris, répondis-je

- Je peux comprendre. Pour t'expliquer, depuis le drame de la pension, une loi a été érigée. Le directeur Sarutobi ne veut pas que l'image de son établissement et de sa ville soient de nouveau entachées alors il doit voir personnellement les personnes qui vivent à la pension Hatake.

- Pourquoi le nom Hatake me dit quelque chose, soufflai-je

- Car celui qui dirige la pension se nomme Kakashi Hatake et qu'il travaille à temps partiel dans le cabinet de Jiraya, répondit Sakura

Mais oui, c'était l'assistant de Jiraya avant qu'il n'ouvre son propre cabinet à côté du sien. C'était sans doute pour voir Kakashi que Sasuke était là-bas.

Sakura me regarda surprise avant de sourire doucement et je fermai mon casier avant d'aller au cours d'histoire.

XXX

Dans le bureau du directeur, ce dernier était installé confortablement dans son siège en cuir. Il regardait les deux personnes présentes dans son bureau. Il se cala contre le dossier avant de se pincer l'arrête de son nez.

- Vous savez qu'il t'ait interdit de chasser au sein de la ville et de mon établissement, Sasuke, dit le vieil homme. Il avait des cheveux grisonnants tirant vers le blanc.

- Oui je le sais, répondit le nouveau.

- Quelqu'un est au courant de ta véritable identité? demanda Sarutobi

- Non, répliqua Sasuke simplement

- Bien et il devra en être ainsi tout au long de ta scolarité à Konoha, les règles sont strictes mais depuis l'incident d'il y a neuf ans notre charmante petite ville est sous surveillance. Il en va de même pour toi Itachi.

- Oui monsieur, s'inclina l'aîné

- Je tiens à ce que votre conduite soit exemplaire. Avez-vous des questions?

- J'en ai une, monsieur le directeur, intervint Sasuke.

Le vieil homme redressa suspicieusement sa tête voyant le regard sévère du jeune vampire.

- Laquelle? demanda Sarutobi

- Est-ce que Naruto Uzumaki est également un immortel comme nous?

Le directeur écarquilla les yeux avant de se lever et d'aller vers la fenêtre donnant sur la cour extérieur.

- Vous avez du le remarquer, n'est-ce pas? Souffla le vieil homme

- Comment ne pas le remarquer? demanda Itachi, moi-même je ne croyais pas en une telle chose. Aucun humain ne peut contrer les pouvoirs d'un vampire.

- Je peux comprendre votre frustration mais Naruto est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain mais le pourquoi du comment il est capable de bloquer vos pouvoirs reste un mystère pour moi. Son tuteur ne m'a jamais parlé d'une chose pareille et son dossier scolaire et entièrement vierge. Je n'ai qu'à partir de sa formation à Konoha. Nous ignorons qui étaient ses parents, son certificat de naissance, s'il avait été dans un orphelinat. C'est comme s'il avait commencé à exister à l'âge de dix ans.

Les deux frères froncèrent les sourcils. Sasuke sourit sournoisement se disant qu'effectivement ce Naruto Uzumaki n'allait pas du tout l'ennuyer. Au contraire, il allait bien s'amuser à Konoha.

* * *

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde! Comme prévu voilà la suite malgré que c'était très difficile de l'écrire. Je pensais pouvoir la finir dans l'après-midi mais il y a eu des éléments qui m'en a empêché et donc je la poste avec quelques heures de retard... Pour ceux, qui n'avait jamais lu l'histoire du journal, cela me rappeler "journal d'un vampire" (enfin vous devez vous dire mais on s'en fout).**

**Je suis plutôt contente de mon travail même si j'aurai aimé qu'une amie lise pour me dire si le chapitre est bien...**

**Enfin bref, je remercie comme toujours les personnes qui suivent ma fic, ceux qui me laissent des reviews et ceux qui lisent tout simplement^^.**

**Ecriture en **_Italique:_ **journal**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La journée s'était relativement bien passée. J'étais allé chercher mes lentilles enfin prêtes de chez Jiraya. Je pianotai sur mon ordinateur pour mes recherches en histoire et pour mes recherches personnelles. Je voulais comprendre l'incident de la pension Hatake.

J'avais trouvé plein d'article, il y avait des affaires de disparition. Je parcourais chaque dossier, fronçant de temps en temps les yeux. Je comprenais pourquoi Sakura et les autres n'avaient pas le droit de sortir seul dans les rues.

Soudain, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur Iruka qui me sourit doucement.

- Tout va bien Naruto? me demanda-t-il

- Oui ne t'en fait pas, je fais seulement des recherches pour mon cours d'histoire, souris-je

- Je suis venu t'informer que le dîner était prêt, dit Iruka

Je me levai de ma chaise de bureau éteignant mon ordinateur et je rejoignis mon tuteur à table. Ce soir, il avait commandé un repas japonais, c'était ramen. Je me régalais, j'adorais le début du mois car c'était journée ramen, mon repas préféré.

Le soir, je me couchais rapidement hâte d'être à demain surtout que j'allais avec Sakura à New York pour trouver un costume pour carnaval.

XXX

Sasuke ouvrit facilement la fenêtre d'une chambre et il se faufila à l'intérieur. Il vit le propriétaire de la demeure dormir doucement envelopper dans ses draps.

- Voilà la fameuse chambre de Naruto, souffla le vampire observant son environnement plutôt ranger.

Le brun sourit et il alla rapidement vers l'ordinateur du blond. Il regarda et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant les articles sur la pension Hatake. Sasuke fronça les sourcils cherchant des informations sur l'enfance du blond mais il ne trouva rien. Le vampire alla vers Naruto qui dormait tranquillement. Il posa sa main sur son front et il concentra son énergie pour lire dans les souvenirs de l'endormi.

Sasuke s'éloigna comme s'il s'était brûlé et il regarda Naruto surpris voir choqué.

- Pourquoi je ne vois rien? Souffla-t-il avant de partir.

XXX

Je me levai sous le coup du réveil. J'étais plutôt content car je n'avais pas cours aujourd'hui et je pouvais en profiter avec ma meilleure amie. Cette dernière vint me chercher tôt le matin pour être sur de ne pas avoir les bouchons.

Iruka était parti au travail et j'attendais mon amie. La sonnette retentit et j'allais à la porte. Je fus surpris de voir Sakura avec le nouveau, Sasuke Uchiha.

- Sasuke a bien voulu nous accompagner, sourit-elle heureuse m'expliquant que le week-end dernier ses parents l'avaient punie de voiture et donc elle avait cherché hier une personne pour nous conduire à New York.

- J'espère que je ne dérange pas trop, dit Sasuke

- Ne dis pas de sottise Sasuke, n'est-ce pas Naruto? demanda mon amie

- Bien sur que non, plus on est de fous plus on rit, répondis-je en sortant à l'extérieur et je fermai la porte à clé.

Je me retournai et je vis une magnifique McLaren noir avec des liserés rouges. Je n'en revenais pas, Sasuke devait être un type riche pour s'acheter une telle merveille. Malgré mes lentilles, je pouvais remarquer le sourire de Sasuke.

- Fais attention, tu baves, dit-il

Je rougis essuyant discrètement le coin de ma lèvre. Sakura voulait être devant et je la laissais. Je m'installai sur la banquette arrière. Je fus surpris sentant mes fesses presque s'enfoncer dans le cuir de la voiture. Je voyais Sakura toute contente d'être à côté de Sasuke. Je n'avais pas besoin de voir son âme pour comprendre qu'elle était toute heureuse d'être là avec lui.

Je m'endormis doucement me laissant bercer par le ronronnement du moteur. Je me sentais bien une douce odeur chatouillait mes narines. Le voyage était plutôt long, j'en profitais pour être en pleine forme. J'enlevais mes lentilles pour pouvoir dormir tranquillement. Je les mis dans ma boîte avant de relever mon regard pour voir l'âme de Sakura qui dansait. Je reportais mes yeux sur Sasuke et encore une fois je ne voyais rien.

Je me calais contre le siège en cuir et je m'endormis sous la voix de l'âme de Sakura qui n'arrêtait pas de chantonner comme quoi Sasuke était beau. J'entendais la radio qui passait les tubes récents. J'avais une envie de danser mais j'étais plutôt nerveux et je sentais que Sakura était dans le même état que moi. J'ouvris les yeux et j'allais vers ses oreilles et je murmurai les paroles de la chanson. Elle en fit de même.

- Vous savez que vous n'avez pas besoin d'être aussi timide, dit Sasuke nous souriant doucement.

Nous rougissions et il chanta avec nous sur la chanson. Je souris me disant que Sasuke n'était pas si stricte que ça. Le trajet se passa doucement. J'avais remis mes lentilles et je continuai à rire avec Sasuke et Sakura sur les chansons du moment. Le nouveau se gara sur un parking souterrain pour la sécurité de sa voiture de luxe. J'étais heureux alors qu'on était au dessous du centre commercial le plus connu de New York. Mon amie me prit la main et on courait presque pour atteindre les escaliers roulants.

Le centre commercial était immense se levant sur cinq étages et plus de trentaine de magasin par étage. Je tenais la main de Sakura qui avait peur de me perdre dans cette foule plutôt compacte. Je souris en voyant Sasuke qui avait ses mains dans ses poches.

- Désolé que Sakura t'est forcée à venir, dis-je

- Ce n'est rien et puis je n'avais rien à faire. Cela me permet de faire connaissance avec des personnes de ma classe, me répondit Sasuke

- Je m'excuse quand même, souris-je

Il me sourit également et on partit dans les premiers magasins de déguisement. Sakura était heureuse et elle voulait absolument jouer à la poupée avec moi. Mon amie me prit des tonnes de vêtement avant de me pousser dans une cabine d'essayage. Je soupirai avant de prendre le premier vêtement qui me tombe sous la main. Je déglutis en voyant la tenue mais je devais au moins le mettre pour faire plaisir à Sakura.

J'eus du mal à tout enfiler et dès que je finis, je sortis de la cabine. Sakura sourit me voyant. Le déguisement était plutôt classe, il était constitué d'un ras le cou à pique, un débardeur noir avec des tâches rouges sur le débardeur, une longue cape noir, un pantalon déchiré avec quelques chaînes.

Le déguisement était celui d'un gothique et la vendeuse vint vers nous. Je voyais des petites rougeurs sur ses joues en me voyant et en mirant Sasuke. La jeune femme vint vers moi et elle regarda chaque angle, chaque parcelle de mon corps.

- Vraiment il vous va très bien surtout qu'avec vos lentilles on dirait presque un vampire, il ne vous manque plus que les crocs, sourit-elle niaisement.

- Suivant Naruto, dit Sakura impatiente de voir la suite.

Le deuxième était celui d'un super héro mais immédiatement Sakura refusa disant que cela ne m'allait pas du tout. Le troisième était plutôt celui d'un rappeur. J'avais mis la casquette sur le côté, une chaîne en or avec le sigle du dollar, un débardeur blanc enveloppé d'une chemise noir avec des manches qui arrivaient à la hauteur de mes coudes. Des bracelets à mes bras. Un jean déchiré mais plutôt simple.

Sakura regarda chacun de mes angles ainsi que la vendeuse. Sasuke restait dans son coin me regardant avec un petit sourire.

- Suivant Naruto, dit mon amie.

La tenue suivant était une tenue de samouraï avec une grosse armure rouge et Sakura refusa catégoriquement. Je déglutis au prochain déguisement alors que ma sœur de coeur ne put retenir un cri de joie.

Elle était simple à mettre mais elle était surtout gênante. Il s'agit d'un costume de Pikachu. Le rouge me monta aux joues alors que pleins de client du magasin alertaient par le cri assez inattendu vinrent voir. Tout le monde me regardait et certaine personne semblait avoir des étoiles dans les yeux.

Sakura continua à me tourner autour comme un vautour avant de réfléchir. Elle remarqua que c'était la dernière tenue.

- J'hésite entre celle là, la première et celle du rappeur, dit-elle, tu en penses quoi Sasuke?

- J'ai bien aimé la première et celle-ci, répondit-il

- Je peux donner mon avis? Tentai-je

- Non surtout que tu es trop mignon dans celle-ci, râla Sakura, donc il nous reste que la tenue numéro 1 et la tenue Pikachu.

Je soupirai et la vendeuse intervint.

- Vous prouvez prendre les deux la deuxième tenue est à moitié prix, dit-elle.

- Parfait! s'exclama Sakura

Je n'arrivai pas à croire que je me retrouve finalement avec deux déguisements pour le prix d'un. Mon amie avait eu moins de difficulté, je compris que cela faisait un moment qu'elle rêvait de porter une telle tenue. Elle avait pris la robe de Marilyn Monroe ainsi qu'une sorte de voile. Sakura voulait se déguiser en marier Monroe.

Sasuke n'évita pas non plus la séance de déguisement. Je ris quand Sakura lui proposa un costume de clown avant de lui proposer un costume d'homme qui va se marier. Je manquais de frapper ma tête me disant que mon amie n'avait aucun scrupule quand il s'agissait d'affirmer que Sasuke allait devenir son petit-ami. Elle tentait beaucoup de technique de drague plus ou moins visible et par moment j'avais l'impression d'être de nouveau de trop.

Nous avions mangé dans un petit fast-food payé par Sasuke. J'avais pris peu de chose ne voulant pas abuser de la bonté de notre chauffeur. Sakura parlait de plein de chose comme des coutumes de Konoha. Sasuke buvait ses paroles avec beaucoup d'entrain tandis que je piochais une à une mes frites.

- Comment vous vous êtes connus tous les deux? demanda Sasuke me remettant dans la conversation.

- C'était très amusant. Au début, Naruto n'était pas quelqu'un qui allait vers les autres au contraire il préférait s'en éloigner. Dès que quelqu'un venait vers lui il fuyait en courant. Nous nous sommes rencontrés en primaire. Il avait déjà ses lentilles rouges et tout le monde se moquait de lui. La maîtresse l'ignorait annonçant que Naruto serait bientôt un enfant "rebelle". Il avait toujours des mauvaises notes au contrôle et la maîtresse avait convoqué Iruka, son tuteur. J'étais resté car ma mère avait également rendez-vous avec l'institutrice.

Je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'elle parle de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Je m'en fichais mais c'était tout de même ma vie également.

- La maîtresse s'était énervée disant que Naruto était un bon à rien et qu'il n'était qu'un poids dans sa classe. Elle voulait que Naruto aille dans une école buissonnière ou encore dans une école où les enfants pouvaient apprendre la discipline. Iruka avait demandé pourquoi et là elle lui parle de ces yeux. Je n'avais pas compris au début pourquoi Iruka, d'habitude une personne très gentille, s'est énervé contre la maîtresse la traitant d'enseignante incapable.

Je continuai à manger mes frites alors que je sentais de temps en temps le regard de Sasuke sur moi.

- Tu as quoi aux yeux que tu dois mettre des lentilles? demanda-t-il

- Il a un problème oculaire et ses lentilles lui permettent de stabiliser sa vision. C'est une sorte de maladie, répondit Sakura attirant de nouveau le regard de Sasuke sur elle, donc quand la maîtresse l'a appris au cours d'une réunion seulement les parents/tuteurs et les maîtresses qu'elles avaient compris pour la "maladie" de Naruto. Au début, j'avais traité Naruto d'idiot et quelque jour après la réunion j'avais été choquée. Les notes de Naruto avaient remonté d'un coup.

Sasuke me regardait de nouveau avec étonnement mais je l'ignorai préférant manger mes frites.

- Je t'assure, alors curieuse. J'étais rentrée dans la classe pour voir les anciens contrôles de Naruto et je fus encore plus surprise. Naruto avait toujours été intelligent c'est la maîtresse qui avait par méchanceté mis directement la mauvaise note. Je n'avais vu aucune trace de rouge sur une copie seulement un "F". J'avais dénoncé les agissements de la maîtresse et depuis je suis devenue l'amie de Naruto.

- En gros, elle restait tout le temps à mes côtés et à force on est devenu ami, dis-je enfin continuant à manger, et les autres sont venus naturellement.

Sakura continua à parler racontant plein de petite anecdote sur nos années ensembles.

- Et avant que tu sois à Konoha, tu viens d'où? me demanda Sasuke

Mon amie ne put répondre à ma place, ne sachant pas d'où je venais avant d'être arrivé à Konoha. Iruka avait fermé tous les dossiers me concernant cachant ainsi toutes traces de mon passage à l'orphelinat car il était écrit en gros, noir sur blanc "**Garçon affirmant être capable de voir les sentiments des résidents de l'orphelinat**". Les policiers avaient alors bouclé, voir scellé, tous les dossiers me concernant me permettant d'avoir une nouvelle vie sans que personne ne sache pour moi.

- De quelque part, répondis-je simplement ne voulant pas gâcher le travail de mon tuteur.

Je vis Sasuke froncer les sourcils, je savais que ma réponse ne lui convenait pas mais je n'allais pas lui dévoiler une partie de ma vie. Vie que je souhaitais oublier.

- Ne t'en fais pas Sasuke même moi je ne sais rien, tenta-t-elle, personne ne sait vraiment d'où vient Naruto.

- Hn, répliqua Sasuke avant de finir son repas.

Je savais que je venais de jeter un froid autour de la table mais ce n'était pas mon problème.

La journée se finit et finalement nous n'avions pas trouvé de costume pour Sasuke. En rentrant, je me mis comme à l'allée sur les sièges arrière.

A la maison, Iruka m'attendait avec impatience comme s'il avait une excellente nouvelle.

- Naruto viens là, s'exclama mon tuteur me présentant une place avec lui sur son canapé.

Je m'installai retirant mes lentilles. Je vis l'âme d'Iruka mais ce dernier me cacha mes yeux.

- Interdiction de tricher, soupira-t-il, bon ce week-end, un vieil ami à moi va venir avec deux de ses résidents. Ils vont rester dormir.

- Qui c'est cet ami? Demandai-je

- Kakashi Hatake, répondit-il retirant sa main.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Kakashi Hatake, le gérant de la pension Hatake, la pension où vivait Sasuke Uchiha alors il sera là le week-end prochain.

XXX

_Journal intime, Mardi 14 Janvier,_

_J'avais tenté d'en apprendre plus sur Naruto mais le mystère reste complet. J'ignore toujours d'où vient cet humain étrange. Mon frère était aussi surpris que moi lorsque je lui avais expliqué que j'avais tenté de lire directement dans l'esprit du blond. Moi-même je ne comprenais pas, mes pouvoirs étaient grands. Le sang humain qu'on prenait dans les banques de sang nous permettait d'avoir autant de force qu'un vampire mordant directement le coup d'un humain._

_Ce Naruto était un mystère, même sa meilleure amie ignore d'où il vient. En parlant d'elle, plus les jours en sa compagnie passent plus j'ai envie de lui dire d'aller draguer ailleurs. J'avais remarqué ses tentatives désespérées pour avoir un minimum mon attention. Le plus flagrant fut sans nul doute lorsqu'elle répondait à la place de Naruto. _

_J'avais accepté de les accompagner seulement pour avoir des informations supplémentaire sur cet humain. Je devais avouer qu'il était plutôt mignon, avec ou sans ses lentilles malgré que je préfère sa véritable couleur, un bleu comme on en voit qu'une fois tous les cinq siècles. Un bleu qui peut vous envouter et vous faire perdre la tête._

_Je souris me rappelant que j'allais passer un week-end entier en compagnie de Naruto. Kakashi était un ami d'Iruka le tuteur de Naruto. Itachi et moi ne devions pas rester seul le premier mois dans la pension alors nous étions obligés de suivre le gérant quand ce dernier découché à l'extérieur. Kakashi savait après tout qui nous étions, en vérité dans la ville, il n'y avait que peu de personne au courant de notre existence, Le directeur et Kakashi._

Sasuke regarda l'heure et il vit minuit treize.

_Il est temps que j'aille voir Naruto. Je sens que cela deviendra mon petit rituel du soir._

* * *

Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà la suite comme toujours^^. Alors je ne sais pas du tout si demain, je pourrais poster le nouveau chapitre. Mais je ferai de mon mieux. Ce chapitre recèle des petits moments de révélation et permet l'avancer de l'histoire mais en douceur.**

**Je remercie comme toujours toutes les personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de poster un review cela me fait toujours autant plaisir de savoir que sa fic est appréciée.**

**Encore merci et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture^^**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Le week-end arriva trop vite à mon goût. J'étais autant impatient qu'effrayé, j'allais devoir garder malgré tout, mes yeux naturels et cela me faisaient peur. Surtout que j'étais totalement à découvert. Je me sentais démuni malgré que je ne pouvais pas voir l'âme de Sasuke.

La peur était un drôle de sentiment, elle nous paralyse nous faisant penser aux pires scénarios. J'étais effrayé, j'aimais bien connaître les gens qui m'entourent. Je ne connaissais pas Sasuke et quelque chose me dit que je devrais me méfier mais je ne voyais pas en quoi. J'étais devant la télévision et Iruka était dans la cuisine préparant les amuses bouches. Le repas du soir chauffait doucement.

Soudain, la sonnette retentit et mon tuteur me demanda d'aller ouvrir. Je souris allant ouvrir la porte à nos invités. Je vis finalement le fameux Kakashi Hatake et effectivement je l'avais déjà vu lors d'une de mes visites chez Jiraya. L'homme était jeune mais ses cheveux étaient grisonnants, le rendant encore plus vieux. Son visage était caché par un masque qui recouvrait la moitié de sa figure. Un bandeau cachait son œil gauche. Je ne voyais pas son âme également. J'écarquillai les yeux alors qu'Iruka vint à côté de moi.

- Salut Kakashi, sourit mon tuteur, viens entre!

L'homme sourit et les deux personnes qui le suivaient, rentrèrent également à sa suite. Je reconnus Sasuke et l'autre personne devait être son grand-frère.

- Tu dois être Naruto Uzumaki, dit l'aîné, merci de nous accueillir chez toi.

- Je... Je vous en prie, répondis-je troublé de ne rien voir.

- Je me nomme Itachi Uchiha comme tu as pu le deviner je suis le grand-frère de Sasuke. J'espère que mon frère ne t'ennuie pas?

- Non ne vous inquiétez pas, répliquai-je stressé.

Itachi me sourit avant de froncer les sourcils comme faisait de temps en temps Sasuke, les deux frères avaient la même expression. Quelque chose clochait avec moi?

Je le vis regarder son cadet et je le vis faire un mouvement discret de la tête. Itachi posa doucement sa main dans mes cheveux avant de les secouer.

- Tu es plutôt intéressant Naruto, dit l'aîné.

J'haussai un sourcil ne comprenant pas les dires d'Itachi. Ce dernier me sourit doucement avant de rejoindre le salon où Iruka commençait déjà à parler avec Kakashi. Je m'assis sur le canapé et je vis mon tuteur heureux. Son âme rayonnait de bonheur et je souris doucement. Iruka me regarda avant de rougir dangereusement.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Iruka? demanda Kakashi étonné.

- Rien, rougit mon tuteur me lançant des éclairs.

Sasuke s'assit à côté me regardant suspicieusement.

- Sa va tes yeux? me demande-t-il

J'haussai un sourcil avant de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Oui ne t'en fait pas quand je suis chez moi tout va bien, souris-je

- C'est le soleil? demanda Sasuke

- Oui mes yeux se fatiguent rapidement surtout quand il y a trop de monde, répondis-je

Le nouveau écarquilla les yeux avant de froncer les yeux. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il avait, avais-je dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?

- Naruto, tu viens m'aider, s'il te plaît? me proposa Iruka

- J'arrive, m'exclamai-je et je m'excusai auprès de Sasuke.

Nous allions dans la cuisine et mon tuteur ferma la porte. Je savais qu'il voulait en même temps parler de tout à l'heure.

- Naruto, contrôle-toi ne fait rien de bizarre avec nos invités, me dit Iruka

- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'arrive pas à lire en eux, confiai-je

Mon tuteur écarquilla les yeux avant de regarder la porte.

- Cela veut dire que tu n'as plus ton don, s'exclama Iruka

- Malheureusement si, répondis-je tristement.

Iruka se posa près de la gazinière. Il semblait réfléchir, je me calais contre un des meubles de la cuisine. Je voyais que mon tuteur aurait sans doute aimé que je n'ai plus ce pouvoir.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur Kakashi qui nous souriait.

- Avez-vous besoin d'aide? demanda le gérant de la pension.

- Naruto, tu peux y aller ne t'en fais pas j'arriverai avec Kakashi, me prévint Iruka

Je souris doucement avant de rejoindre le salon où m'attendaient Itachi et Sasuke. Les deux frères me regardaient suspicieusement. J'avais envie soudainement de me faire tout petit. Je regardai la cuisine et je me demandai que faire. Le cadet s'avança vers moi avant de caresser ma peau. Je remarquai que sa main était froide.

- Tu dégages de la chaleur, me sourit-il

J'haussai les sourcils regardant les deux frères.

- Comme tout humain, répondis-je naturellement

Sasuke retira sa main avant de retourner auprès de son aîné.

- Tu nous fais visiter? proposa le nouveau

J'hochai la tête et je me dis qu'il n'y avait pas de raison d'être aussi étrange. Je leur présentai chacune des pièces pour finir par ma chambre.

Sasuke rentra en trombe avant moi. Je fronçai les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

- Quelqu'un est venu ici, souffla-t-il

Je tremblai alors qu'Itachi entra également dans ma chambre. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait.

- Naruto, as-tu eu des événements que tu ne comprends pas récemment? demanda Sasuke

Je réfléchis et je me souviens de la fenêtre.

- Oui c'était vers la rentrée, ma fenêtre était ouverte et je crois avoir vu une silhouette courir dans la rue, m'exclamai-je.

XXX

_Journal intime, Samedi 18 Janvier,_

_Naruto s'est endormi. Tout était étrange autour de lui. Je pense qu'il cache un secret, j'avais pensé qu'il était un vampire parce que nos yeux n'aimaient pas le soleil et on se fatiguait rapidement. Seulement, sa chaleur, oui il dégageait de la chaleur comme n'importe quel humain. Naruto était bien un humain._

_J'avais remarqué les petits regards entre Naruto et son tuteur. Ce dernier devait être au courant d'une drôle de chose car en regardant le blond il avait rougi. Mon frère l'avait également remarqué. C'était étrange, il y avait une grande complicité entre eux. _

_Je voulais connaître Naruto mais plus je tentais de m'approcher de la vérité, plus je m'en éloignais. Seulement quelque chose me retenait à lui, je ne savais pas quoi. Lorsque j'avais sentis cette odeur inconnue dans sa chambre j'eus cru que j'allais m'énerver contre lui. Mais en voyant son regard perdu, je n'avais rien fait. Il y avait de forte chance pour que l'intrus soit un vampire mais un jeune vampire._

_Naruto était si spécial, si beau. Non, je ne devais pas penser ça de lui. Ce n'était qu'un humain, une créature fragile qui pouvait mourir facilement entre mes mains mais ses yeux. J'aimais ses yeux, un bleu pur reflétant son innocence. Mon frère était d'accord avec moi, il préférait ses yeux bleus. En parlant de lui, il avait également été choqué en voyant qu'effectivement il ne pouvait pas lire dans le blond. _

_Bon sang, maintenant que je me relis, je me rends compte que je ne fais que de parler de lui et depuis que je suis arrivé à Konoha. Ce garçon hante réellement mes pensées et cela devient étrange._

Sasuke se redressa de sa couche regardant Naruto dormir dans ses draps. Un mince filet d'air s'échappait de ses lèvres. Le vampire se mit lentement dessus créant un poids supplémentaire sur le lit. Les yeux de Sasuke virèrent aux rouges sangs alors qu'il regardait la jugulaire de Naruto qui était visible. Le vampire se pencha près du cou du blond dévoilant ses canines.

Il continua de se baisser et lorsque ses crocs touchèrent la peau tiède de Naruto il l'embrassa doucement. Sasuke s'éloigna rapidement du lit du blond, écarquillant ses yeux rouges. Le vampire manqua de frapper le mur derrière lui. Il n'arrivait pas croire qu'il allait mordre le garçon endormi. Sasuke respira un coup reprenant contenance, il ne devait pas faire de bêtise.

Sasuke retourna dans sa couche tentant de calmer ses instincts primaires de vampire.

XXX

_Journal intime, Dimanche 19 Janvier,_

_Je n'arrivai pas à comprendre, son sang m'avait attiré comme une abeille attirée par le plus délicieux des nectars. C'était la première fois que le sang d'un humain m'appelait autant. Nous étions retournés à la pension avant le dîner du soir. Je pouvais manger de la nourriture humaine mais seulement de temps en temps._

_Je devais parler avec Itachi mais également me nourrir de sang pour calmer la faim que Naruto avait réveillé. L'odeur de l'inconnu n'avait pas quitté mes narines, je savais que l'intrus était un vampire, enfin, un nouveau vampire. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était venu. Itachi avait décidé d'ouvrir une enquête dans l'ombre, refusant d'avoir des problèmes avec Sarutobi._

_Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire surement prendre un peu de distance vis à vis de Naruto, si son sang m'attire comme ça, je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps je pourrai tenir. Je ne le regarderai mais seulement de loin. Oui, je ferai ça, ce sera plus simple pour lui et pour moi._

* * *

Reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà la suite, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu. Les choses avancent doucement mais surement^^.**

**Je remercie comme toujours les personnes qui me laissent un review.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapitre 5**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Les jours me semblèrent d'un coup long. Je n'avais pas vu Sasuke de toute une semaine. Le lundi, pendant le cours de monsieur Orochimaru, j'avais dégusté. Il m'humiliait ouvertement devant toute la classe.

Un quotidien était revenu mais je m'en serais bien passé.

Sakura râlait disant que "son futur petit-ami" l'avait abandonnée. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que sa meilleure amie avait pensé à une chose pareille. Je m'étais alors éviter de lui dire que Sasuke était venu ce week-end dormir à la maison. Je n'étais pas suicidaire, je savais que si je donnais une telle information à Sakura, elle n'hésiterait pas à user de ses poings me traitant de "faux-frère".

Je devais avouer que c'était étrange de ne pas voir Sasuke à l'école. Peut-être qu'il se sentait mal, je me rappelais que dimanche il semblait épuisé. Ils étaient restés pendant un moment avant de partir. Sasuke avait l'air d'être exténué. J'espérais que je n'étais pas la cause de son manque de sommeil.

Iruka me l'avait peut-être interdit mais je m'en fichais. Ce soir, j'irai à la pension Hatake.

XXX

Je n'étais pas trop rassuré, l'endroit avait effectivement un petit côté lugubre. Je respirai doucement comme pour me donner du courage. La pension était une demeure plutôt grande et rénovée depuis sans doute pas longtemps. Du bois recouvrait la façade donnant un petit côté écologique. Les fenêtres étaient légèrement teintées et je pouvais voir des rideaux épais cachant l'intérieur.

Je brandis mon poing et je frappai la porte. J'entendis des pas et ce fut Itachi qui m'ouvrit. Ce dernier me regarda surpris avant de rapidement fermer la porte.

- Que fais-tu ici? me demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Je voulais savoir comment allait Sasuke. Cela fait une semaine qu'il n'est pas venu en cours et je commençais à m'inquiéter, dis-je

- Ah! Ne t'en fais pas, Sasuke est juste malade, sourit son frère, je lui dirai que tu es passé.

- Merci Itachi, répondis-je alors que je repartais vers le centre de Konoha.

XXX

Dans la pension, Itachi soupira avant de rejoindre la chambre de son frère cadet. Ce dernier était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, des cadavres de poche de sang trônaient par terre. Les crocs de Sasuke étaient visibles et ses yeux avaient la couleur du sang, cette couleur vermeille était présente sur les vêtements plutôt sobre.

Itachi se mit à côté de son frère qui était tétanisé. L'aîné n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son cadet dans un tel état de faiblesse. Le sang l'appelait ou plutôt celui d'un petit blond. L'appel de ce nectar commençait à le rendre fou. Les poches de sang ne lui suffisaient plus, il lui fallait le doux liquide vital de Naruto pour se calmer.

Kakashi entra dans la pièce, il se sentait aussi démuni qu'Itachi face à la dégradation de Sasuke. Le gérant ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, seulement l'empêcher qu'il aille dehors.

Sasuke se maudissait d'être aussi faible pour ne pas surmonter cette envie de boire le sang de Naruto. Les poches de sang ne lui satisfaisaient plus, il ne voulait qu'une chose le liquide carmin du blond.

XXX

Je rentrais chez moi, je me sentais épuisé. Les cours étaient fatiguant et Sakura n'arrangeait pas son affaire. Elle voulait prendre un moment dans son emploi du temps pour devenir "l'infirmière à domicile de Sasuke Uchiha". Je m'étais presque énervée contre elle, affirmant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une telle aide. Une énorme dispute se fit entre Sakura et moi. Les insultes fusèrent comme une rivière déchaînée. Elle voulait absolument avoir raison et j'avais beau l'informer que Sasuke avait son frère ainsi que Kakashi Hatake pour s'occuper de lui. Elle m'avait presque hurlé dessus de comment je savais le nom de l'aîné Uchiha.

J'avais éludé sa question mais elle s'était encore plus énervée contre moi, m'hurlant que "Sasuke Uchiha était à elle". Kiba avait tenté de la calmer mais c'était difficile, elle était butée et refusait toute chose me concernant. Elle ne voulait plus me voir et quelque jour après, Sakura n'était pas venue en cours. J'étais sur qu'elle était allée chez Sasuke.

Le soir, je la trouvais devant mon portail, en larme. Elle tremblait et je courus vers elle. Sakura me regarda au début surprise mais elle me laissa l'aider. Je rentrais chez moi et Iruka était absent, sans doute à son travail. Je l'installai dans le salon et je préparais deux chocolats chauds.

Je lui tendis la tasse et elle me remercia. Sakura porta le liquide chaud à sa bouche et aspira le chocolat. Elle me regarda avec un petit sourire.

- Tu as rajouté de la chantilly dans mon chocolat, dit-elle d'une voix plus douce.

- Je sais que tu aimes ton chocolat comme ça, souris-je

Elle me rendit mon sourire et but une autre gorgé. Sakura regarda la télévision d'un air absent.

- Que peux-tu avoir de plus que moi? Souffla mon amie.

J'haussai un sourcil me demandant de quoi elle parlait et je m'étais rappelé de son absence.

- Que t'a dit Sasuke? Demandai-je

- Je n'ai pas vu Sasuke à proprement dit, répondit-elle, j'ai rencontré son frère. Il m'a dit que Sasuke n'avait nullement besoin de visite. Je suis entrée de force dans la pension pour voir Sasuke et c'est le trou noir. Je me souviens seulement d'avoir vu Sasuke dans son lit me disant que je ne l'intéressais pas. Nous deux c'était seulement de l'amitié. La suite, je ne m'en souviens pas. Je devais sans doute être trop obnubilée par ma tristesse que je ne me suis rendue compte de rien.

Je regardai tristement le sol avant de reporter mon regard sur Sakura qui me sourit caressant doucement ma joue.

- Tu ne m'avais rien dit pour ce week-end car tu avais peur de ma réaction. Tu es vraiment un ami, je suis désolée de mettre emporter contre toi. Kiba avait raison depuis que j'ai rencontré Sasuke, je ne fais attention à rien. Tu étais pourtant là pour tenter de me raisonner mais j'étais sourde, dit-elle et je commençais à voir des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Je t'aime mon frère.

Je la pris dans mes bras lui soufflant des mots doux pour la consoler. Ses larmes coulaient sur mon épaule et je caressais doucement ses cheveux. Je savais qu'elle aimait quand je lui faisais ça. Elle se détendit dans mes bras, signe qu'elle s'était endormie.

- Bonne nuit, ma sœur, souris-je l'emmenant dans ma chambre pour la laisser dormir sur mon lit.

XXX

Iruka rentra à la maison, heureux comme toujours. Il avait été étonné en voyant une autre paire de chaussure à l'entrée et je lui expliquai qu'il y avait Sakura. Mon tuteur soupira mais il ne dit rien ayant l'habitude des petites visites de ma sœur de coeur. Iruka prépara le repas et mon amie apparut à l'entrebâillement de la cuisine où j'aidais mon tuteur.

Sakura s'excusa de s'être endormie mais je lui dis que ce n'était pas grave. J'étais surtout préoccupé par les récents événements. Qui ne le serait pas? Je voulais connaître la vérité de la tragédie qui touchait la pension Hatake. Je devais savoir pourquoi je ne voyais pas l'âme de Sasuke, ni d'Itachi, ni celle du gérant.

Mon amie partit après le repas ne voulant pas inquiéter ses parents. Je retournai dans ma chambre pour aller sur mon ordinateur.

Soudain, je sentis une présence dans ma chambre et je vis au coin de ma chambre, un jeune adolescent. Ce dernier me sourit doucement dévoilant une mâchoire parfaite. Sa peau était magnifique un blanc crème, ses cheveux chocolats lui arrivaient au dessus de sa nuque. Ses yeux sombres me scrutaient avec une drôle de lueur.

- On dirait que ton protecteur n'est pas là, sourit-il, c'était plutôt difficile de trouver quelque chose de bien dans cette petite ville. Quelque chose de délicieux.

Sans que je ne puisse voir quelque chose. L'adolescent se trouvait dernière moi. Je me retournai mais je vis Sasuke bloquer violemment le jeune garçon.

- Je t'interdis de poser tes sales pattes sur lui, cracha-t-il à la figure de l'adolescent.

Je tressaillis en voyant les yeux de Sasuke habituellement noir être devenu rouge comme le sang. Le nouvel arrivant me remarqua et il tira l'adolescent à l'extérieur. Je courus à la fenêtre et je ne vis personne dans le quartier. Que s'était-il passé?

Je descendis rapidement les marches et j'allais dans la rue tentant de chercher du regard Sasuke mais rien c'était comme si j'étais devenu fou.

Je baissai la tête, encore un autre mystère à résoudre, qui étais-tu Sasuke?

XXX

Dans une église, Sasuke balança le jeune vampire dans la bâtisse. L'adolescent avait mal du sang s'écouler de ses plaies nouvelles. Le plus vieux toisa férocement l'être inférieur à lui qui tremblotait de peur.

- Qui t'a autorisé à toucher Naruto? S'énerva Sasuke

Ses yeux reflétaient toute la colère et toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour le vampire en face de lui. Sasuke le frappa violemment tellement que l'adolescent percuta le mur à l'opposé détruisant presque la façade. Le plus vieux s'avança lentement alors que la victime tremblotait de peur.

Soudain, quelqu'un posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sasuke tentant de le calmer, il s'agissait d'Itachi.

- Reste calme petit frère. Toi le vampire, que fais-tu ici? s'exclama l'aîné des frères.

L'adolescent avait peur surtout en voyant deux vampires plus vieux que lui.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de voler la proie des autres, ce blond, je l'avais déjà repéré avant vous! s'exclama le jeune vampire mais il se fit brutalement projeter contre le mur.

- De quel droit dis-tu que Naruto t'appartient? S'énerva Sasuke étranglant le plus jeune.

Ce dernier avait mal et souffrait terriblement avant de se transformer en cendre. Itachi soupirait doucement avant d'aller vers son frère.

- Tu n'aurais pas du Sasuke, souffla l'aîné

- Il s'en est pris à Naruto, à un humain! s'exclama Sasuke

- Depuis quand t'inquiètes-tu pour un humain? demanda Itachi

Le cadet écarquilla les yeux se rendant compte qu'effectivement il était comme ça qu'avec Naruto.

- Tu as failli mordre cette fille, j'ai du changer ses souvenirs car tu étais dans un piteux état et elle aurait trahi notre secret, dit Itachi.

- Naruto est différent, souffla Sasuke

- C'est un humain, rétorqua l'aîné

- Tu l'as vu toi-même, un humain qui nous bloque. Comment un simple humain peut arriver à déjouer nos pouvoirs? Comment un simple humain arrive à réveiller ma soif de sang alors que les autres me sont indifférents? Naruto n'est pas un humain ordinaire et je te le prouverai!

Sasuke quitta l'église sans regarder son frère. Le vampire fronça les sourcils alors qu'une question revenait dans son esprit. Qui était Naruto?

* * *

Reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà la suite que vous attendiez sans doute avec impatience. Le moment des révélation n'est pas encore là, mais il ne serait tardé. Je prends mon temps^^.**

**Je remercie comme je fais toujours en début de chapitre les personnes qui m'ont laissé un petit review m'incitant à écrire et à finir le chapitre. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour celle-ci je vais d'abord la finir avant de passer à une autre (pour l'instant mon cerveau reste dans cette fic^^).**

**Donc ne vous en faîtes pas je vais mettre tout en œuvre pour la finir (même si je sais déjà qu'elle sera un peu longue car j'ai prévu plein de chose).**

**Merci encore de lire cette fic et de la suivre à chacune de ses sorties.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_J'étais stressé tout le monde m'entourer mes amis, certain proche et des personnes que je ne connaissais pas ou seulement de vue. Tout le monde semblait d'excellente humeur. Je laissais chaque personne s'occuper de moi comme si j'étais une poupée. Sakura me souriait, je ne voyais rien ou plutôt je ne voyais pas son âme alors que j'étais pourtant sur d'avoir vu l'éclat bleu de mes yeux. Je regardai tout le monde autour de moi et le phénomène continuait. Etais-je libéré de la malédiction?_

_- Je suis trop content pour toi Naruto, pleura Iruka en me prenant dans ses bras, tu as tellement grandi mon bébé._

_Je ne comprenais rien du tout et tout le monde ne semblait pas vraiment apte à m'aider à comprendre. J'étais la marionnette qui suivait chacun des mouvements des personnes qui m'entouraient. Iruka me tendit son bras, c'était bien la première fois que je le voyais en costume et c'était impressionnant comme cela lui allait à ravir. _

_- C'est le moment Naruto, me dit-il sérieusement._

_Mon coeur battait la chamade alors que j'ignorai de quoi voulait me parler mon tuteur. Je décidai de le suivre m'accrochant à son bras et je vis qu'on marchait dans des longs couloirs décorés richement. Plus je marchais et plus j'avais l'impression de connaître cette endroit._

_- Tu dois tout de même remercier Kakashi de t'avoir prêté la pension pour fêter dignement ce jour, sourit Iruka et je vis une petite larme s'écouler de ses joues._

_La pension? Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais dans la pension Hatake? Je regardais les murs en bois comme la façade, des meubles avaient été déplacés et je voyais à mes pieds un tapis rouge. Je marchais dessus alors qu'une musique retentit, une musique de mariage. J'allais me marier! Mais avec qui? Je continuai à avancer et la silhouette de la personne se fit de plus en plus nette, j'allais me marier avec Sasuke Uchiha. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? J'arrivai devant l'autel où tous les invités étaient assis. _

_- Tu es magnifique Naruto, souffla Sasuke dans une magnifique tenue de marié._

_Je me regardai et je vis que je portais également un costume mais le mien était blanc avec une rose dans ma poche. Sasuke retira la fleur me la présentant devant moi à genou._

_- Naruto Uzumaki, je fais de toi mon époux et pour l'éternité, déclara-t-il alors que le rouge me montait aux joues._

_Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. J'allais quitter l'autel mais je voyais le regard de tout le monde sur moi. Un regard rouge comme le sang. Sasuke me prit derrière lui baisant mon cou alors que les invités laissaient s'écouler une mare de sang._

_- Les humains sont fragiles Naruto et dans peu de temps tu n'en seras plus un, souffla Sasuke._

Je me réveillai en sursaut tremblotant de peur alors que les événements de la veille me revinrent en mémoire, l'adolescent, Sasuke et les yeux rouges de ce dernier. J'avais l'impression de toucher quelque chose qui n'avait rien de rationnel, comme moi. Je regardai mon réveil et je vis qu'il n'était que quatre heures passées. Je soupirai alors que je regardai ma fenêtre fermée. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux tentant de calmer mes nerfs.

Depuis l'arrivée de Sasuke, toute ma vie s'était vue changer. J'avais l'impression de toucher une chose, un monde pas si différent du mien. Je me levai allant sur mon ordinateur et par simple curiosité je cherchai le prénom de Sasuke Uchiha. Malheureusement, je ne trouvai rien en tout cas rien qui puisse m'attirer. J'avais reçu des informations plutôt banales ou de temps des personnes dignes d'un film porno mais aucun Sasuke Uchiha.

J'éteignis mon ordinateur avant d'aller dans mon lit. Je pris mon téléphone portable et je vis un message de Sakura "_Désolé de t'avoir dit des choses aussi méchante, je t'aime fort mon frère_". Je souris en lisant plusieurs fois le message avant de m'endormir.

XXX

_Journal intime, Mardi 28 Janvier,_

_Désolé de n'avoir pas écrit pendant plus d'une semaine mais ma soif de sang avait du mal à se calmer. Itachi affirme qu'il s'agit du fait que régulièrement je ne bois que du whisky pur pour calmer mes soifs de sang. Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse d'une chose aussi stupide. Le nectar de Naruto m'avait vraiment appelé comme s'il voulait que je le boive. Plein de mystère entourait ce garçon aux cheveux d'un blond magnifique._

_Je m'en veux d'avoir tué ce jeune vampire sans connaître la vérité sur Naruto mais lorsqu'il avait parlé de lui comme sa propriété. Mon contrôle était ailleurs. Je savais que je n'aurai jamais du vouloir aller voir Naruto. J'avais appris par Itachi qu'il était venu pour avoir des nouvelles. Je voulais en avoir de lui. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en empêcher, j'avais besoin de le voir et de lui dire "que tout va bien". Malheureusement, en allant chez lui, j'avais senti la présence de l'intrus et mon corps avait bougé refusant que ce type s'approche de Naruto. Ma réaction n'avait rien d'anodin au contraire, elle était la matérialisation de ce que je refoulais depuis plus d'une semaine. _

_Naruto m'attirait plus que de raison, ce n'était pas le secret qu'il cache ou encore tous les mystères qui l'entouraient. C'était lui, seulement lui, ses airs joviaux, ses yeux, son sourire, son rire. Je ne croyais pas vraiment aux histoires de vampire qui pouvaient tomber amoureux d'humain. Surtout que dans les histoires, les héroïnes sont plutôt naïves et les légendes faussées. Après tout, nous ne brillons pas à l'éclat du soleil. Nous pouvons mordre des humains mais nous ne propageons pas de poison pouvant les transformer en vampire._

_La vérité est tout autre. Les vampires se nourrissent effectivement de sang humain mais nous pouvons palier notre soif de sang par des alcools plutôt fort, comme le whisky. Pour transformer un humain en vampire, c'est plus compliqué le vampire et l'humain doivent se partager le sang et le futur suceur de sang doit mourir. L'humain (enfin on ne peut plus vraiment parler d'humain) doit boire le sang d'une personne avant de dégénérer à un stade où seulement la folie est présente._

_Pour la lumière, et bien, on est plus affaibli évidemment mais on n'allait pas cramer au soleil. Je ne parle même pas des pieux, on peut tous mourir d'un pieu en plein coeur même si on se transforme en cendre il n'empêche que c'est dangereux pour nous comme pour les humains. Nous pouvons effectivement courir vite, avoir une force hors du commun mais nous sommes capables de plein de chose comme manipuler l'esprit humain. _

_Mais c'est une chose que je n'arrive pas du tout avec Naruto. C'était comme si on tentait de percer un immense mur avec une cuillère en plastique. _

_Je remarque que j'ai beaucoup de chose à dire et qu'encore une fois, le sujet retourne sur Naruto. Je me demande d'ailleurs s'il serait aussi beau en vampire? Je dois éviter d'avoir ce genre de penser. Je suis un vampire et lui un humain, pour rajouter une couche c'est un garçon. Dans son monde, l'amour entre deux hommes peut-être mal vu même si son tuteur Iruka ne semblait pas si indifférent en voyant Kakashi. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas trop compris l'échange entre le tuteur de Naruto et lui. Je peux être observateur et j'avais bien remarqué qu'il avait rougis en voyant le blond._

_Sans doute que Naruto savait quelque chose que même-moi j'ignore. Tout était compliqué autour de lui et je trouverai bien de quoi il s'agit. _

Sasuke soupira se calant plus confortablement sur sa chaise en velours rouge. Il déposa son stylo plume non loin de son journal. Il regardait l'encre bleu sur les pages blanches, se disant que depuis son arrivé à Konoha, il n'avait jamais autant écrit dans son livre.

La porte s'ouvrit Itachi qui sourit doucement en voyant son frère.

- Il semble que ta soif s'est calmée, dit-il

- Je crois que d'avoir tué ce vampire m'a permis de me détendre, répondit Sasuke

- Evite la prochaine fois, j'ai du reconstruire les façades d'une église et je dois dire que tu n'y es pas allé de main morte avec ce vampire, soupira Itachi.

- Il n'avait qu'à pas me chercher, bouda le cadet

L'aîné sourit avant de s'installer sur une chaise et il prit un stylo dans la boîte pour le faire rouler entre ses doigts. Le silence était présent et ne semblait embêter aucun des deux frères. Itachi se leva finalement récupérant deux verres de whisky et il tendit un à son cadet.

- Les événements sont plutôt étranges depuis quelque temps, avoua Itachi, habituellement, un jeune vampire ne se balade pas seul dans des rues aussi bondées. Il doit avoir un créateur.

Sasuke but d'un trait sa boisson alcoolisée.

- Je ne sais pas, tu sais il arrive que leur créateur disparaisse dans la nature, répliqua le cadet posant son verre et il ferma son journal, n'oublie pas que cela nous ait arrivé.

- Je te rappelle que notre créateur est mort nuance, rétorqua sèchement Itachi, que comptes-tu faire par rapport à Naruto Uzumaki?

- Pourquoi cela t'intéresse d'un coup? demanda froidement Sasuke.

- Je ne veux pas que tu fasses de bêtise Sasuke, souffla Itachi

- Dans ce cas, ne fais rien.

Sasuke prit son journal avant de quitter la pièce en claquant fortement la porte.

Itachi soupira seul dans le salon commun.

- Si je te disais cela c'était seulement pour vous protéger, souffla l'aîné.

XXX

Sasuke était finalement revenu en cours malheureusement, il semblait m'éviter. Je ne savais pas du tout ce que j'avais fait pour mériter un tel rejet. Avait-il fait le même rêve? Impossible, les rêves étaient différents d'un individu à un autre.

Je rougis me rappelant de mon rêve, épouser Sasuke. C'était une chose impossible, surtout que nous étions tous les deux des hommes, même si les sociétés avaient évolué ce n'était pas une raison. Je respirai lentement ce n'était qu'un rêve et il ne voulait absolument rien dire. Si cela se trouvait c'était juste parce que j'aimerai me marier avec quelqu'un.

Les cours avaient été longs et surtout ennuyeux. J'avais manqué plusieurs fois de m'endormir pendant le cours de monsieur Ebisu qui parlait de la gravité et de Newton. Franchement, c'était épuisant surtout que la cause de cette question n'était qu'une simple pomme tombait d'un arbre. Après, les personnes se demandaient pourquoi les scientifiques étaient fous. Ils s'ennuyaient tellement que la première anomalie qu'ils croisent peut devenir un sujet d'étude.

Sakura était dans le même état que moi malgré que ses yeux étaient soulignés de rouge démontrant les pleures de la veille. Il ne fallait pas rêver, elle n'allait pas s'en remettre un jour après. C'était impossible.

La réunion de ce soir était tout aussi morne, je devais écouter à la place de Sakura qui avait la tête ailleurs. Les élèves venaient un à un nous présenter un projet ou encore des numéros qu'ils pourront faire pour le carnaval. Je commençai le planning de passage pour les personnes inscrites alors que Sakura tentait de parler avec les professeurs.

La soirée était longue et surtout éprouvante. J'étais heureux d'être enfin le soir pour me détendre mais lorsque je commençai à quitter le lycée. Je vis Sasuke accouder au portail.

- Je t'attendais, Naruto, souffla-t-il.

Que ce qu'il me voulait?

* * *

Reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello tout le monde! Le début des moments de révélation commence, vous deviez sans doute attendre ce moment avec impatience. Mais sachez que les révélations se font en deux parties celle-ci et celle qui va suivre.**

**C'est également le début des choses sérieuses pour nos protagonistes. En tout cas, je vous laisserai bien voir^^.**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui me laissent régulièrement des reviews (je m'excuse si je ne peux pas répondre à tout le monde) mais sachez que je ne vous oublie pas et que vos reviews me vont droits au cœur et je suis heureuse d'écrire pour vous^^.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapitre 7**_

**.**

**.**

J'étais stressé, que me voulait Sasuke? Je le suivais et je remarquais qu'on s'éloignait du centre de Konoha. Il m'emmena dans les bois près d'une petite rivière. Il me regardait comme le premier jour de notre rencontre.

- Qui es-tu Naruto? demanda-t-il

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me disait et je fronçais les sourcils cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait m'indiquer de quoi il parlait.

- Tu n'es pas une personne ordinaire et je le sais, continua Sasuke.

J'écarquillai les yeux comprenant de quoi parlait le garçon en face de moi. Je commençai à reculer mais je butais un arbre. Sasuke s'avança vers moi.

- Comment as-tu su? Soufflai-je d'une manière presque inaudible.

Je le vis sourire doucement, j'avais la désagréable sensation de mettre fait piéger tout seul. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête, l'encadrant.

- Tu sembles perdu Naruto. Toucherais-je ton petit secret du bout des doigts? dit-il calmement.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, tentai-je en détournant le regard

- Tu protèges tes yeux, ils ont quelque chose que tu ne veux pas parler. Ton passé a entièrement disparu et personne a part sans doute ton tuteur sait d'où tu viens, répondit Sasuke

J'étais choqué, lui aussi avait fait des recherches sur moi. Je tremblai légèrement alors que ses yeux sombres semblaient lire en moi.

- Cela tombe sous le sens, tu es comme moi, m'exclamai-je

- De quoi tu parles? S'étonna Sasuke

- Je me trompe? Demandai-je surpris à mon tour

- Toi et moi, nous sommes différents comme le jour et la nuit, répliqua-t-il sèchement

- Dans ce cas, faisons un jeu. Le premier qui trouve le secret de l'autre. Si je trouve ton secret, je te dirai le mien. Si tu trouves mon secret, tu me diras le tien. On verra comme ça si on est aussi différent que le jour et la nuit.

- D'accord, sourit-il avant de partir me laissant seul dans la forêt.

XXX

_Journal intime, Mercredi 5 Février,_

_Cela fait encore une fois un moment que je n'avais pas écrit et je m'en excuse. Mes recherches m'avaient pris énormément de temps. Naruto était une personne très complexe et je n'arrivais pas à trouver son "terrible secret", tout comme lui. Nous ne nous étions pas vraiment revus. Je le regardai discrètement de loin cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait le tromper et me mettre sur la voie de son secret, mais rien._

_Je savais qu'il aurait été plus simple de se dire mutuellement nos secrets mais pour nous, les vampires, cela viendrait à enfreindre le premier ordre. Il s'agissait d'une loi universelle "aucun humain ne doit connaître notre existence". Seulement, Naruto n'était pas comme tous ces humains idiots. Il était différent et il serait sans doute un magnifique immortel._

_Il nous arrive également de dormir et j'avais rêvé que j'étais enfin avec lui. Naruto était transformé en vampire, je voyais ses yeux bleus rieurs tentant de jouer avec moi. Le soleil couchant semblait briller sur sa peau légèrement pâle mais qui gardait une teinte de pêche. Ses magnifiques cheveux blonds lui transmettaient une beauté divine comme si le jeune garçon était devenu un ange. Non, il a toujours été un ange. _

_L'immortalité lui réussissait plutôt bien, il était encore plus beau. Il me donnait envie de le croquer, de baiser sa peau devenue froide, de caresser son épiderme, de le voir succomber aux plaisirs que je pouvais lui offrir. Malheureusement, tout ceci n'était qu'un simple rêve. Naruto ne sera pas mien et il ne deviendra pas un vampire. Surtout que depuis quelque temps, il ne semblait pas trop enclin à vouloir jouer à notre petit jeu._

_Depuis une semaine, les filles du lycée semblaient trouver Naruto à leur goût. J'ignorais pourquoi il eut un tel revirement de situation. Il fallait dire que désormais dans le lycée il y avait deux fanclub celui de Naruto et le mien. Celui du blond avait comme présidente Hinata Hyuga, une fille plutôt timide qui affirmait dure comme fer que Naruto sera à elle. Quant au mien, il était dirigé par une certaine Karin qui se voyait déjà devenir ma femme. _

_Les filles de nos jours, elles rêvent les yeux grands ouverts. Surtout cette Karin et Hinata, elles ne nous ont jamais parlé. La première m'observait de loin alors que la deuxième dès que Naruto lui souriait ou lui parlait gentiment, en bon vice-président du conseil des élèves, elle s'évanouissait. Le blond avait cru à plusieurs reprises qu'il s'agissait d'une "hypoglycémie". Il était bien le seul à ne pas comprendre les intentions de la jeune femme. Seulement, je ne la laisserai pas l'avoir. En effet j'avais en quelque sorte une propriété exclusive sur Naruto. La promesse qu'on s'était faite la semaine dernière signifie clairement que le temps qu'on n'a pas trouvé chacun la réponse qu'on souhaite avoir, on appartient à l'autre. _

_Après tout, pour lui, je le laissais découvrir mon plus grand secret que je garde depuis plus de quatre cent ans. Personne n'avait jamais su pour moi et pourtant, lui, je voulais lui dire la vérité._

_Lui dire qui j'étais vraiment, lui dire "Naruto, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Tu es la personne que j'attendais depuis maintenant quatre cent cinquante huit ans". De tous les humains, il est le seul à avoir réussi l'exploit de me faire devenir dépendant. _

Sasuke sourit en relisant ce qu'il avait écrit dans son journal. Il avait continué ses recherches sur Naruto mais comme il pouvait l'imaginer, il n'y avait rien. Toutes les informations semblaient être effacées comme l'avait dit le directeur. Les premières traces qu'il avait trouvées sur Naruto remontaient à sept ans auparavant.

Le jeune garçon était ce qu'on peut appeler un enfant martyrisé. Ses anciens professeurs avaient mis aux premiers et deux trimestres que Naruto était et il citait "**un ****enfant odieux qui accusait les professeurs de mentir**". Sakura lui en avait parlé de cet incident où les professeurs croyaient que Naruto était un sale petit rebelle à cause de ses lentilles couleurs rouges.

Les rapports de l'école expliquaient que Naruto avait déjà ses lentilles lors de ses premiers jours. Cela voulait dire qu'une chose, son problème devait provenir de là.

Sasuke se rappelait que normalement Naruto avait une maladie des yeux. Il avait alors cherché dans les maladies oculaires lesquels pouvaient avoir recourt à des lentilles de couleur. Le vampire avait sourit en lisant qu'il n'y avait aucune maladie répertoriée.

Il avait trouvé une partie du secret de Naruto et cela concernait ses yeux. Sasuke se sentait fière d'avoir trouvé un énorme indice. Le vampire était heureux que Sakura n'ait pas cherché quel genre de maladie oculaire Naruto pouvait souffrir. Il avait une arme de plus qu'elle.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Itachi qui soupira de voir encore son petit frère dans le salon commun. L'aîné s'assit sur une chaise à côté du bureau avant de soupirer de nouveau.

- On dirait que tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ces derniers jours, dit calmement Itachi

- Naruto n'a pas une maladie des yeux comme on nous l'a fait croire. Le secret qu'il tente de nous cacher à un lien avec ses yeux, sourit Sasuke

- Tu as bien avancé, souffla l'aîné.

- Oui, répondit le cadet

- Vas-tu lui dire notre secret? demanda le plus vieux

- Je tiendrai ma promesse mais pour cela, je dois trouver son secret.

Itachi se laissa aller sur sa chaise soupirant doucement. Il n'y avait pas à dire quand son frère voulait quelque chose, il faisait tout pour l'avoir.

XXX

Une semaine que je faisais des recherches dans le dos de mes amis. Je feignais que tout allait bien alors que ce n'était pas vrai, je cherchais des informations sur Sasuke Uchiha. J'avais beau me mettre à fond, les résultats restaient nuls. Je tentais d'avoir des indices mais les seuls que j'avais été: Je ne pouvais voir son âme, ses yeux devenaient rouges et il avait la peau froide. Je cherchais des informations avec le peu que je possédais, mais rien ne pouvait me dire qui était Sasuke.

J'étais tenté de retourner à la pension mais je ne savais pas pourquoi, je sentais que je ne devais pas y aller, enfin pas tout de suite. Je cherchais encore dans mon ordinateur des informations.

Soudain, mes yeux me firent mal, je souffrai et je me recroquevillai sur le parquet. Je venais de me rendre compte que j'avais manqué de peu le recoin du bureau. Je suffoquais alors que la douleur devint intense. Les images de mon rêve avec Sasuke me prenaient comme si c'était pour me dire quelque chose d'important.

Le sang, les âmes que je ne voyais pas, les yeux rouges sangs et puis Sasuke qui parlait comme s'il n'était pas lui-même humain. Tout devint soudainement plus clair et si Sasuke n'était pas un humain mais quelque chose d'autre. La douleur s'évapora aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Je me redressais et les choses devinrent plus claires. Il n'était nullement un vague souhait, non, mon rêve m'expliquait qui était Sasuke. Mes yeux avaient compris quelque chose que même moi je n'avais pas compris. Mes pouvoirs avaient augmenté c'était indéniable. J'aurai du m'en douter un jour où l'autre ça devait arriver.

Voilà pourquoi à la rentrée mes lentilles étaient presque inefficaces. Ma vision avait de nouveau bougé, non, mes pouvoirs avaient bougé. Je devenais peut-être prétentieux mais j'avais une longueur d'avance sur Sasuke. Enfin, je pensais. Les informations me concernant n'étaient peut-être pas tous effacées.

XXX

Sasuke était parti à la bibliothèque municipale pour se changer les idées. Il était dans les archives secrètes cherchant des informations dans les années 1600 et il sourit en regardant les différentes dates et éventuellement son histoire.

Il referma l'ouvrage et quelque chose sortir du livre. Sasuke, suspicieux, prit la feuille volante et il vit un article de journal datant d'il y a plus de dix ans. Le vampire soupira allant jeter la page mais il vit un petit garçon dans les bras d'un homme qu'il reconnut comme étant Iruka.

Sasuke se rassit rapidement sur une chaise regardant l'article.

_Journal, Lundi 14 Mars,_

_Aujourd'hui, un incident s'est produit à l'orphelinat Biju. Un jeune enfant seulement âgé de dix ans a subi des traumatismes importants. Le personnel de l'établissement l'ignorait ne se souciant nullement des besoins de l'enfant. "Cet enfant est dangereux" nous affirme une jeune femme travaillant à l'orphelinat. Nous avons tenté de parler avec la jeune victime malheureusement c'est impossible. "Il n'a nullement besoin d'être secoué par des journalistes" nous cite Iruka Umino, le tuteur du jeune garçon._

_Ce dernier stressé regarde toutes les personnes autour de lui comme s'il était en proie à un quelconque danger. Nous avons interrogé un enfant de l'orphelinat qui affirme que la victime est une personne à problème voici ces dires: "Vous n'avez pas le droit d'aider un monstre, il a affirmé à tout le monde que j'avais volé l'argent de l'orphelinat. Le personnel avait effectivement trouvé les billets mais je ne voulais pas causer de tord à l'orphelinat. Je lui avais demandé comment il avait su et il m'a dit "je l'ai vu dans ton âme". Il est totalement fou et vous voulez le défendre? Envoyez-le dans un endroit pour les personnes aussi folles que lui"._

Sasuke arrêta sa lecture et il sourit.

- Comme ça ton secret est de voir l'âme des gens, souffla le vampire, cela tombe sous le sens. Ton propre pouvoir bloque le notre comme le notre doit bloquer le tien. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un humain pouvait naître avec ce pouvoir.

Le vampire sourit enfin de compte il avait percé le secret de Naruto mais un mystère subsistait, comment la page de journal s'était trouvé dans les archives de 1600? Sasuke ouvrit les pages du livre et il manqua de tomber de sa chaise en voyant un portrait.

- C'est impossible! s'exclama Sasuke alors qu'il regardait le dessin représentant un jeune garçon ressemblant à Naruto mais avec les cheveux bruns. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?

XXX

Je cherchais sur mon ordinateur qui était Sasuke avec mes dernières découvertes. J'écarquillai les yeux en trouvant la réponse. Toutes les données étaient là, Sasuke était un vampire.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
